Big Girls Need Love Too
by Possession
Summary: Not your 'typical' girl next door. Nothing about her is anything like what Edawad expects. E&B A/H ** Future Lemons **
1. Chapter 1

…Alice…

Did you ever meet someone and have an instantly comfortable with? That is how it was for me and Bella. In fact, that is how is it with anyone who meets Bella. That smile, that unassuming way about her. I couldn't help myself. I just knew we would be the very best of friends. Isabella Swan is in fact the closest thing I have to a sister (just don't tell Rose my future sister in-law).

Bella (as she prefers to be called) is 21 year old and is attending the USC Thornton School Of Music. Originally from New York. She is the only child of Charlie and Renee. Charlie is a retired police detective of the NYPD - Renee is an artist and yoga instructor. They are very supportive and loving parents.

For most girls like Bella living in LA is what some would say _difficult._ She is not at all the stereotypical LA girl (Blond, Blue Eyed and Big Boobed). On the contrary - she is a plus size 12 girl by no means petite amongst a valley of Barbie dolls. She stands at a long legged 5' 10" tall. A 'natural' beauty. She rarely wears make-up not necessary really "who's looking at me anyway" she would say. She has the kind of features that most woman would pay a lot of money to achieve; Full breasts, a small waist and hips that are in proportion with the rest of her body. Perfect olive complexion, rich big dark chocolate toffee eyes with long thick lashes that needed no mascara to enhance, perfectly full pink lips that covered the brightest smile that she would almost always wear. Her hair - shiny, long dark with soft curls that flowed to the middle of her back.

Bella told me she had lots of boy 'friends' in high school. Because she was so approachable. She was friendly, somewhat of a tomboy and easy to talk to - just not 'dateable'. The image of beauty being so distorted it meant Bella's dating experiences were limited to say the least.

She went to the prom with Mike her boy 'friend'. He asked her after he and Jessica broke up.

"I figured we could go together since I already spent the money" he told her ever so tactfully.

She said with her beautiful smile "sure, sounds like fun!"

"At least I can say I went" she said to herself with a sigh.

Overall she was happy - most of the time. It could get lonely feeling like you were always the odd man out.

College is much different. Meeting me and giving her clothing pointers helped a lot. She actually went out on a few dates. She had two more serious boyfriends but they didn't last long. One was James. A total jerk who was just trying to force himself into her pants.

The other was Jacob who was extremely good looking, sweet and head over heels into Bella. A catch to most but just not anyone she wanted to be more than very good friends with. They both agreed it was for the best.

I know there is going to be someone special for Bella. I just feel it. And if I have anything to do with maybe I can help fate along.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella…

I met Alice Cullen (Twinkles) and her boyfriend Jasper Hale (Jazz) after one of my gigs at La Tua Cantante a local piano bar. We became instant friends. To say that Alice's personality is enthusiastic is like say that the Sahara was little dry. She couldn't have been more opposite than me. At 4' 10' tall, short spiky hair, perfect porcelain skin, a tiny ballerinas body and the most beautiful hazel eyes. Jasper is the yin to her yang as Alice would say. You always feel at ease with him around. At 6' 3" honey blond hair and Abercrombie model body for sure - simply delicious. They are an odd pair. But very much devoted and in love with each other. They bring out the best in each other and thankfully in me.

Meeting someone like Alice has been nothing but a blessing. She has been so much more than a friend. She is the sister I never knew I wanted or needed. Without her my college years would have been more of the same as my high school years were…_LONELY_. Hard to feel lonely around Alice and her family. They have become an important part of my life. Let's not forget the fact that she has been my personal Tim Gunn. Unfortunately, I just can't afford to keep up with Alice's power shopping. Although she is beyond generous with her gift giving. I stopped complaining about it. She is just too hard to say no to. So why try.

Alice coming from a wealthy family was putting it mildly. Her parents are what is considered 'old money'. On top of that her father Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Pops) is a very prominent and successful plastic surgeon who specializes in pediatric surgery. Her mother Esme (Big E) owns a successful Interior Design business.

Alice has two older brothers; Emmett (Bear) is very much the big brother in every sense of the word. 6' 5", dark curly hair, smoldering dark eyes, and full of muscle. Full of good humor and smiles with the most charming dimples. Rosalie (Malibu Barbie) is Emmett's fiancé. Swimsuit model looks tall, blond, and beautiful beyond comprehension. She and Emmett own Black Dagger Customs a very successful custom car and bike shop. They make a beautiful couple and are expected to marry next year.

Then there is her other brother is Edward. He just graduated from Julliard a year ago and lives in New York. I have never met the elusive Cullen sibling. He dashes in and out between the coasts. I just miss him on the dashes in. Go figure.

I've seen him in plenty of pictures scattered around the house. It seemed that Edward isn't as obvious in his musculature as Bear. He is leaner it seems. Just a bit shorter at 6' 2" or so I'm told. Wow, the most killer green eyes, messy dark copper colored hair and a beautiful crooked smile. I often joked with the family that he didn't really exist. Earning the nickname "Vampire".

I asked Esme "How do you get him to appear in pictures?" earning me a heartfelt laugh.

I'm almost done with school here and will be going to Paris for my last semester. I can't wait. I can say that my college experience has been an… _experience_. I managed to keep myself pretty busy. School, occasional gigs and working at the restaurant. My social life has suffered a bit for it but there isn't much going on in that department anyway. Alice keeps telling me someone is gonna come along for me. I'm not holding my breath.


	3. Chapter 3

....Edward….

In my opinion there is just nothing more majestic and enchanting than the Manhattan skyline. I have grown to truly love my adopted home. It wasn't easy when I first moved here. Being away from my family for more than two weeks was a bit overwhelming to say the least. This city isn't meant for everyone. But I adjusted relatively quickly.

My phone pulled me from my day dream _Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy _alerted me to who it was. Alice.

_Can't wait to see you. I miss you. Have a great flight. Call when your in touch down._

_Muah **Twinkles**_

I can't help but smile.

_Flight leaves at 8. Be there before you know it. I miss you too. _

_~Edward_

I almost don't want to leave my lair. But I promised the family to fly out to the coast. The hospital gala is next week and it is very important event to my dad and to the hospital. The money raised will be for the pediatric trauma unit, my dad's pride and joy.

It's been four long months since I last saw the family. Don't get me wrong I love them dearly. They are nothing but supportive with everything in my life. So why is it that I never felt more lonely than when I was with them? Maybe it's because I have middle child syndrome something fierce. I needed to find myself outside the Cullen clan.

On top of the gala Alice was also bugging me about finally meeting her friend Bella. Alice never stops mentioning her. In fact, the entire family never stop mentioning her. With her frequent visits to our home it seems that she quickly became part of the family.

It seems that Bella was his perfect playmate for Emmett in my absence. Football, Basketball, Softball you name it. Often just doing all the stuff that Rose just didn't want to be bothered with.

Bella nicknamed me "The Vampire". Which Emmett was all too thrilled about. So now whenever I call I get addressed as Eddie Munster. Yeah, I'm not too keen on the whole nickname thing.

I was actually looking forward to meeting her. I wanted to know what all the fuss was about. I mean really she was even allowed full access to my much neglected Steinway (Small Concert Grand Piano). Mom loved that she made use of it. Bella would have to make sure that she played Mom's favorite song Clair De Lune as a thank you. Which she did so very "passionately, beautifully and happily". According to my Mom.

Taking a final look around to make sure everything was secure I walked down to the lobby and was greeted by the doorman Aro.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. Felix will be up shortly with the car."

"Thank you, Aro. You have a good night. I'll see you in 10 days."

He opened the door and there was Felix. He took my bag and we were off to the airport. I was enjoying the view of the city when Felix got my attention.

Smiling he says "Pardon me Mr. Cullen sir. Would you be so kind as to please say hello to Miss Isabella for me."

"Excuse me." I reply

"Miss Bella. Please say hello to her from me. I was asked to drive her to her parents home on her last trip to here. She refused to sit in the back. She road up front with me and chatted away the entire ride." He smiled broadly as if recalling a cherished memory.

I kinda stared at him dumbfounded. "I was unaware that her parents lived here. I'll be sure to send her your regards. Although I can't promise you anything. I haven't been able to meet her myself. Every time I've visited we seem to miss each other. I hear a lot about her. My family seems to be fond her."

"She is worth meeting. Very beautiful and that smile just melts your heart. An angel. Pure of heart." Again, that dreamy look on his face when he spoke about her.

"Alice is determined for us to meet this time around. She is being more pushy than her normal self and if you know Alice you know that is saying a lot." I chuckled just thinking of how tenacious she could be.

Felix laughed "Yes. Yes. I know that all too well Mr. Cullen."

He pulled up to curb of the flight departure area. Felix was handing me my bag and he looked at me with and an odd expression and said "Mr. Cullen, 'An open mind leaves a chance for someone to put a worthwhile thought in.' Just a thought. Enjoy your trip Sir."

I cocked my head to the side and didn't understand the reason for the little quote. But managed to say "Oookay. Thank you, I will keep that in mind." I giggled and grabbed the bag.

It didn't take long for us to board the plane. I got myself settled in and I let out a deep sigh. I just wanted to sleep. But before I drifted off I thought about what Felix had said. Well, here's to an open mind and worthwhile thoughts…


	4. Chapter 4

…. Bella ….

_Claire De Lune _is playing on my cell phone…Esme. Esme has become like a second mother to me. So it's not unusual for her to call and check up on me.

"Hey, Big E. How are you?" I answered smiling.

"I'm well darling. Are you on your way home or home already?"

"Just walked in the door actually. I've got finals starting tomorrow and I just wanted to do some last minute studying and relax. How about you?"

"Well, I'm fine. I'm just going over some stuff for the gala. By the way I spoke to Renee today."

"Oh, about what or whom should I say?" I laughed. My Mom and Esme call each other to give each other updates about my doings. It can be a bit unnerving.

"You know it doesn't always have to be about you." I could hear the smile in her voice. "I was letting her know that I was planning to go back to New York with Edward when he returns and I wanted to visit with them. And of course we talked about you and school."

"Hmm, yeah almost done." I sighed.

"Are you okay? Aren't you excited Bella? Only a couple of days left of the semester."

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. Just worried about Paris in the fall."

"Your parents are so proud of you. We are all proud of you. A sponsorship to the Sorbonne University Of Paris. It is a prestigious school."

"I worked very hard to get this. I've been given a fantastic opportunity. I'm more nervous about this move than I was when I came to California."

"You will be more than fine Bella. It's not easy but we'll help you settle in. My cousin Demetri is apartment hunting for you as we speak."

"Esme, I want you to know just how much I appreciate everything you and Carlisle do for me. I'm very lucky." I really want to cry. They are just to good to me.

"You deserve it darling. You work hard for everything you have achieved and we are happy that we can help you wherever we can. We love you Bella."

"I love you too Esme."

"On a different note. Now that Carlisle has moved into his new office everything in the file room is a mess. We were wondering if you would like to work at the office until the file room is straightened out? I thought it will be a good way to earn some extra spending money for Paris."

"Oh, Esme that would be great! Every little bit helps." I couldn't help but be giddy.

"Call Carlisle's office and speak with Angela she is the office manager. Talk to her about when you can start and tell her what hours you can work."

"Big E, thank you for everything!"

"Your very welcome darling. I've got to run now. Call me later in the week and let me know how everything is going. And call your Mom too. You haven't spoken to her in a week."

"Yes, Esme. I will call her tonight. Bye"

She laughed and hung up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I gotta call Twinkles and tell her the news. Although I am almost positive that she already knows. She's got that psychic thing going all the time. It's like she knows before anyone else ever does.

My phone rang suddenly _Flight Of The Bumble Bee._ Speak of the devil…Alice.

"Hi, Twinkles! I was just thinking about you."

"I know. That's why I called. So your going to work at my dad's office huh?" Not questioning. She just knew.

"You know Alice. I just got off the phone with Big E. Did she call you to tell you?"

"No, I heard them talking about it last night."

"I gotta grab as much work as I can. The extra cash will come in handy."

"Hey, Bella why don't we go out tonight and celebrate your new job. Edward should be home in a little while!" I could picture her jumping with excitement. I was thinking how could I say no? But I had to.

"Sorry, as much I want to go I will pass tonight. I'm very tired and I have an early final tomorrow morning. I want to be well rested. How about we make it Friday night?"

"Okay, fine. But Friday you promise?" She sighed and I could just see the pout.

"Cross my heart." I suggested that they invite Em, Rose and Edward.

"Yeah, maybe 'The Vampire' will make a special appearance." We got a good laugh.

"Okay Bella. I will talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good Night, Twinkles."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I called my Mom and Dad like I promised Esme. We caught up on all the plans for the summer and preparations for Paris. My parents informed me that my grandmother wants to see me before I leave for Paris which requires a trip to Puerto Rico. She plans on sending me the ticket. I'm looking forward to seeing her. It's been a year since I saw her last.

The day was exhausting so I just hopped in the shower. Jumped into bed and off to a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

…**. Bella ….**

I live in a small but charming 600 square feet studio cottage. It belongs to my Mrs. Yorkie (aka Titi) who is my mother's best friend from college. I don't pay actual rent but I help with the utilities and when she is in a pinch I help her out in her yoga studio. The cottage is perfect for me. It has beautiful dark bamboo floors and a minimal amount of furniture; a very cool queen size _Murphy_ bed with two side cabinets which hold my extensive book collection, small loveseat and a desk. My most prized possession is my digital piano. The kitchen is rustic and a nice size. Even my bathroom is charming. It has a huge claw foot bathtub perfect for my bubble baths.

Right now I'm wondering why I bother setting the alarm clock. My internal clock gets me up 30 minutes before I need to get up anyway. It's only 7:30 a.m. "UGH!" I might as well shut the alarm clock off. I don't have class until 10:30 this morning so I have plenty of time to do my morning routine.

I open the window just a crack to let the morning air refresh the apartment. I turn on my I-Pod. Get my yoga pants and sports bra on. I lay out my mat and do my breathing so I can get started. I try to practice my yoga everyday, usually setting aside about a half an hour. I need it especially today. I need to relax for this final. I am so proficient at it I amaze myself at how flexible I really am. One of my favorite poses is a headstand. It calms the brain and strengthens the body.

After finishing with my yoga. I decide to clean up the place, make myself a bowl of cereal and hop into the shower. I figure I will wait until 9 a.m. to call Angela at Carlisle's office.

----------

I speak to Angela and she would like for me to come in this afternoon around three. This is really working out for me it so happens the restaurant left me a message that they didn't need me tonight because its been slow.

I decided I wanted to make a nice impression. So I wore a pretty yellow blouse, simple black slacks and a pair of black pumps. Hair is down. My accessories are in place because I love to accessorize. I'm off to start this day!

----------

After class I decided to text Alice to see if she wants to meet for lunch.

_Hey Twinkles,_

_wanna meet for lunch_

_~ Bella_

My phone rings. Not a text but its Alice.

"I guess you didn't want to text?" I smiled.

"Nah, I'm driving. Lunch sounds cool. What time and where?" She is too funny she drives like a bat out of hell, but she doesn't want to text while she is driving? She is right not to do it, but which is the lesser of the two evils?

"How about 12:30 at Pizza Viztango?"

"Meet you there. Bye, Alice."

"Bye, Bella." We hung up at the same time.

It was a typical LA sunny day. I had a time to run a few errands before meeting Alice. We got there at the same time.

"Hi, Ali!" I smiled and waved.

She is such a cute little thing. Tiny and graceful even just walking across the street. She was wearing a pretty little aqua blue cotton sundress and light brown leather sandals. Delicate just like her.

We embraced and gave kisses. She looks me up and down and nods with approval. I just smile and shake my head. It's our normal greeting.

We go in and were seated right away. It was pretty busy during this time of day so I was surprised.

We discussed our finals. She is attending USC majoring in business and finance. She graduates this coming year. The market and fashion are her passions. She has helped me and my family great deal with some investing.

We order our food and enjoy chatting. Before we are ready to leave I mention my new job.

"I'm a little nervous. I don't want to disappoint Carlisle." I say nervously.

"Have no worries. Dad wouldn't have given you the job if he didn't think you could handle it. Just be prepared the office is a mess." She squeezes my hand. I smile and squeeze back.

"Big E mentioned that to me. I wanted to get in a little earlier and meet with the office manager Angela. You know to get acquainted with things."

We make our way out the door.

Alice says…"Call to let me know how it goes."

"Thanks. Will do!"

I found the address to the office. This can't be right. It doesn't look like an office building. It looked like a villa. Beautiful manicured landscaping and tall trees all around. A large circular driveway leading to the front door and a parking lot off to the side. The door was wood and glass and you could see the large desk and receptionist.

I was greeted by a beautiful blonde receptionist - Big smile, big boobs and a big fake smile. The name plate on the desk said Tanya Denali. She looked me up and down before she said anything. Just _great_ I thought to myself… _I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world…life in plastic …blah, blah, blah. _

"Good Afternoon how may I help you?" Oh, look it was a talking Barbie I thought to myself.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm looking for Ms. Weber." I say with my best cheesy smile.

"Oh, you're the new girl?" She said it as if she were disgusted. "Your not what I expected." Okay, what the hell was that supposed to mean.

She picked up the phone and called Ms. Weber. "Hello, Ms. Weber. I have a Miss Swan here to see you." She waits for a reply. "Yes, I will let her know." She hung up and motioned to the chairs in the lobby. "Please have a seat Miss Swan and she will be right with you."

Just as I turned to sit. I presumed it was Ms. Weber that shot through the door.

She was wearing a crisp white button down shirt with very tight black pencil skirt that fell just at her knees. She was a easily 6 feet tall. Sky blue eyes - which you would almost miss because of her glasses, straight jet black hair that fell just at her jaw line and framed her perfect face. The body that was…Oh. My. God! She walked towards me and extended her hand and smiled.

"You must be Isabella! I've heard so much about you. You're a little early. I appreciate that." Sheesh, she's gonna shake my arm off.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Weber. Please call me Bella." I replied with a smile.

"Angela is fine." She motioned for me to follow her.

"Before we get started Dr. Cullen would like to see you."

She pointed out the key points in the office; bathroom, break room, x-ray room, conference room and patient rooms.

We finally made it to an office marked Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She knocked on the door but no one answered. She just stepped right through.

It looked like a study in an old English manor. Huge wingback chairs and very large ornately carved mahogany desk. It looked like an antique. I could tell that Esme had her hand in the décor.

She motioned for me to sit on one of the chairs. Then she leaned on the desk in front of me and crossed her very long legs.

With a smile she started. "As we discussed over the phone. There are many old files still in boxes and the new ones are all over the office. It is no small task. I'd like to suggest you dress comfortably." She looked at my current attire. UGH! I was trying to make a good impression.

She smiled and tapped on my knee. "You didn't know. I'm so silly I didn't think to mention it to you. I don't want you to ruin you nice things. By the way love the outfit." she winked.

She tilted her head a little and looked at me strangely and said. "Bella, you have a beautiful smile. Your are quite lovely." I felt the blood rush to my face.

"Thank you very much." I smiled shyly.

"I'm sorry for being so forward."

"Do you have any questions, Bella?"

"What will my schedule will be?"

"You can set that for yourself. I know that your finishing up with school right now so we are able to make allowances for that. You let me know when your going to be here and we will just work around you. The more hours you can give us the better. We would like to get the room in order as soon as possible"

"That's great! I appreciate that the position is so flexible"

Just then Carlisle walked in. Angela stood up to greet him.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen."

He nodded and said hello absently. Not seeming to notice me sitting there he said... "Did you happen to see the Mackenzie file from last night?"

"No, I'm sorry Dr. Cullen. I will have one of the other girls help you look."

Just then he looked up and noticed me sitting there. "Bella! My sweet girl. I'm sorry I didn't even see you sitting there. My apologies my dear." He made his way over to give me a hug and kiss.

"Hello, Car.. I mean Dr. Cullen" I greeted him.

"Dr. Cullen?" He scowled. "Oh, yes. Yes. We have to keep up the formalities while we are at the office." he winked at me. I smiled. "There is my beautiful smile!"

I blushed.

"Well, I'm sure Angela will take care of any of your questions and all the little formalities. I in the mean time have to find this blasted file. I hope you can help us conquer this mess Bella."

"To tell you the truth I'm getting a little intimidated I have to admit. I haven't seen this so called mess yet and it doesn't seem to be promising." I smiled. But I was being honest.

"Nonsense. If anyone can tackle this you can." He said as he walked out the office and we followed.

"Well, Bella let's take you over to the _your_ file room." She led me down a long hallway. The file room was farthest part of the building. When we finally reached the file room I gasped.

"Yeah, a mess is an understatement." I let out a nervous giggle.

Angela explained the system that they intended to have. It seemed easy enough to me. First things first. I had to organize the boxes. Definitely not the right clothes for this. _Crap!_

I was alone. No one to bother me. I wouldn't mind so much if it wasn't for the quiet. It was almost deafening. I looked at my watch to note the time. It was three o'clock when I got started.

I wasn't paying attention and suddenly I yelped. "Holy Shit!"

It was Angela standing right behind me. I didn't even hear her approach. She laughed. "Oh, my Bella. I'm sorry I startled you. I realize it's a little isolated back here"

"I'm fine. I almost had a heart attack but I'm fine." I laughed clutching my heart.

She handed me a bottled water. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I see your making progress."

I don't know what the hell she was looking. "I don't see it, but okay if you say so." I giggled.

"Well, I'm leaving for the day its 5:00."

"5:00 already?" Man time flew.

"Yup. Time flies when your having fun." she joked. "I will see you tomorrow at what time?"

"I will be here at 3. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I told you we are working around your schedule. Here are the normal tax papers to fill out. Bring those back for me tomorrow. Also, Here is the key to the rear entrance. Just follow the driveway to the back of the building where it says _employee parking_. Make sure you lock it on the way out. Don't stay too late." She smiled and winked then she was gone.

I looked at my watch again and noticed that it was now 7:30. I had put a small dent in it and decided to call it a day. I locked the door like Angela said. I turned off the lights and made my way down the corridor to the front of the building. I was parked up front today. As I came to a corner I heard a booming familiar voice. I picked up my pace and started smiling. The door to Carlisle's office was open. I knocked and stepped through.

"Hey, Big Boy. Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Feel Good?" I grinned. I can't believe I said that. I'm a dork!

"Bella!" With open arms and his famous big dimpled smile he walked over to me and picked me up with a big signature squeeze.

"Don't you look pretty." He wiggled his eyebrows. "How was your first day?"

I blushed and hugged him right back. "Thank you, Bear. My day was fine. It's very quiet and solitary. I feel like I'm a dungeon." I wrinkled my nose.

"Dungeon, huh." I didn't like that smirk. "Do they tie you up in that dungeon? And if so, can I watch?" One track mind.

"Yeah, they do daily floggings at noon." I deadpanned.

"Oh, that sounds promising." Brows go up and down again.

I smack his arm "Okay, Okay. Can we stop this now? I'm pooped. Why are you here so late?"

"But why? I get such a kick out of our little back and forth." He frowned. "And to answer your question we were meeting Dad for drinks. He ended up having to run over to the hospital so were waiting here."

"Hey, are we on for Friday night? I'm looking forward to it. Did you guys get a chance to ask 'The Vampire' to go?" I laughed.

"Rosie and I are on board. We haven't been out in a while so we are looking forward to it too. And no 'Eddie Munster' has been busy so I haven't had a chance to ask him yet."

Suddenly, I heard someone clearing his throat. I had forgotten that Emmett was speaking to someone before. I couldn't see the person sitting in the big wingback chair and Emmett's body blocking my view.

Oh. My. God. My face was on fire. Emmett was desperately trying to contain his laughter. It was Edward in the flesh. His big beautiful green eyes met mine. I was suddenly lost in a sea of emeralds. He leaned forward and extended his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward 'The Vampire'. You must be Bella, our newest member of the coven. I've heard so much about you. My family seems to be quite fond of you."

He smiled. Not just any smile. A hot as fuck crooked smiled. Holy crap, did my knees just buckle?

I was having one of those experiences like in a movie. You and the person your looking at suddenly become the only things in focus. Everything else is a blur. I finally got my bearings.

"Hello, _Edward_." I smiled broadly. "Yes, I'm Bella in the flesh! Your family said you were coming into town. So, are you planning to grace us with your presence Friday night?"

He laughed. He was staring deep into my eyes again. My breath hitched. I finally was able to blink and he stopped his gaze long enough to answer me. He looked puzzled.

"As for Friday I have a previous…engagement. Maybe I'll meet up with you guys there."

"You can bring your date. I'm sure she will have fun."

He was ready to say something but I interrupted him.

"Alrighty then boys its been a little slice of heaven, but I should get going. I'm sorry for interrupting."

I reached over to kiss Emmett. "See you Friday Bear." He hugged me.

Then unthinkable happened I was leaning in to give Edward a peck on the cheek. But no. no. no. He decided to turn his head just at that moment and I caught him full on the lips. I got a shiver down my spine and my mind went blank. So in my infinite wisdom I decided to just stand there with my mouth on his for what seemed like an eternity. Then while still in my lip lock with the finest looking man ever. I just say. "Oops! I'm so sorry." I said panicking.

His face turned a lovely shade of pink to match mine. I finally came to my senses. "Personal space. Force of habit. I kiss the family all the time. I mean I don't kiss them on the mouth or anything. But you know what I mean." I babbled.

He was smiling at me then laughed nervously. I was mortified and before anyone could say anything. I bolted out the door and waved. "Good night, boys!"

I could here Emmett laughing. "What was fuck was that!?" as I turned the corner.

Then the deep velvet voice said…"Shut up! Emmett."

Emmett must have said something else because it was followed by a loud smack and Emmett yelling… "Hey, Ouch!" I couldn't help but to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

.… Bella ….

I was still mortified, breathless and panting from walking briskly to the car. It took a deep breath and really thought about the past five minutes.

It came to me then…_he _did that on _purpose_. I wasn't sure to feel annoyed because _I _didn't initiate the mouth to mouth. I mean really…what nerve.

I got all flustered and I didn't even do anything.

But really what would I have done if I had half of my senses? Smacked him? I mean I didn't like that he presumed it was okay to just off and kiss me. Oh, who am I kidding it was just a innocent little kiss. _Put your big girl panties on and get the fuck over it Bella._

As soon I got in the car I picked up the phone to Alice.

"Bella!" She said excitedly.

She knew it was me. Ah, ringtones!

"Hi, Twinkles. Where are you?"

"I'm home chillin' with Jazz. Never mind about that… So, how did everything go today?"

I went on to tell her all the boring details of my work day. Including the not so boring part about my awkward meeting with 'The Vampire'. She and Jazz had a great laugh at my expense. Nothing new I guess. I was laughing at it myself now.

"Do you wanna come over and watch a movie? We got Chinese." She asked.

"Sadly I have nothing else to do." _I really need a life I think to myself_. "What can I bring?"

"Just bring your sexy behind over."

"Big yes. Sexy, I'm not too sure about. I'll be there in 15 minutes. See ya."

"See you in a few, Bella."

Alice and Jazz live about 5 minutes or so away for me. It's convenient. It's a drag when your at someone's house and have to drive 30 minutes or more to get home after hanging out…yuck!

She had moved into this really nice apartment right after high school. After her second year at USC Jazz had moved in too.

They are a great pair. Although I think he has the patience of a saint. Whatever, it works for them.

I love spending time with them. Although, I can't help feel a twinge in my chest when I'm with them. Is it _jealousy_? Nah, maybe… _envy_. Man, either one sounded shitty. And one of them is a deadly sin isn't it?

I often wonder if I've missed the person I was meant to be with? How do I know that I didn't walk right past that '_special' _someone.

What if the person I was _meant_ to be with doesn't know they are supposed to be with _me_? I want movie love. Is that too much to ask?

When Jacob came into my life I thought maybe _he_ was the 'one'. You know the one that I would give everything to. Mind, body and soul you know all the sappy shit.

He has so much to offer a girl. I couldn't say what in particular the relationship lacked. It just…lacked.

Lord knows he is more than hot enough. But physical attraction was just not enough.

After we dated for about three months we both realized that it wasn't what we wanted. We have remained great friends and I'm very grateful for it.

I finally arrived at Alice and Jasper's place and made my way upstairs. We watched _He's Just Not That into You. _It was cute. People falling in and out of love… blah, blah, blah.

I finally call it a night. We say our goodbyes and I go home.

I did my usual. Put on some tunes. Went over some notes for tomorrows finals. Checked my e-mail. Mostly spam and One from Jacob,

Hi Bells,

Can you cover for me Sunday evening at Nueva Luna?

Pretty please with sugar on top ;-)

Jacob

----------- Reply

Hey Piano Man,

Sure I can cover.

I can use the cash and practice.

Mostly the cash. *S*

Thanks for thinking of me! :-)

TTYL8R ~** Bella **~

Jacob and I sometimes do gigs together. And if he needs me to cover I do. I really like this particular restaurant. It's an Italian restaurant right on the water in Marina Del Rey. The owners are very sweet and the view is so lovely.

I shut everything down. I got ready for bed.

While I lay there the last thought I could remember having was of Edward the beautiful green eyed vampire.

His soft hands, sexy smile, the hair that I want to run my fingers through. The voice that I want to hear whisper my name.

I finally closed my eyes and go off into a sweet dream filled slumber.

----------

.... Edward ....

Emmett wants to pick me up at the house so we can drive in to meet our father for drinks. We greet each other with our normal 'man' hugs and back pats.

We get on the road quick. Our conversation is light and comfortable like it always is when I talk to my big brother.

On our way into town my Dad calls to tell us he's been paged to the hospital for a surgical consult. He tells us to meet him at the office because he needs to get some things from the office anyway.

Emmett fills me in on the temporary change of plans. "Well at least you can get to see the new office."

"Yeah, I only saw the pics Mom e-mailed me." Her new project I mused.

We get there and I'm impressed to say the least. Our Mother outdid herself.

We made our way into Dad's office.

"The family miss you being around _Eddie Munster_. How long are you staying this time around?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Fucking Bella chick and her stupid nicknames. "I'm going home a week from Sunday night." I plopped myself on the big ass wingback chair. That's odd it smelled like… _Gardenia _or some flowery shit_? _

Em sat at Dad's desk. He put his hands on the table and clasped his hands. "So your going to at least be here for the Gala. Mom will be happy about that. She hates that you live all the way on the other coast."

I was about to answer him when his mouth curled up into on of his big broad dimpled smiles. Then I heard a voice coming from behind me.

I just sat frozen. The hairs on the back of my head stood on end. I quietly listened to the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Em stood up right away to walk toward the voice. "Hey, Big Boy… Can you tell me where I can find Dr. Feel Good?"

I smirked. That was corniest shit I ever heard.

"Bella! Don't you look pretty. How was your first day?"

Ah, the infamous Bella. I didn't move. I knew that Emmett would soon bring her around to introduce us finally.

I was lost in my own thoughts for a moment until I heard…

"Did you get a chance to ask the_ Vampire _to go" She laughed and it my heart jumped at the sound of it. It was so full and rich.

Hold on a sec… _Vampire_!?

"No, Eddie Munster has been busy, so I haven't had a chance to ask him yet."

She obviously had no idea I was sitting and listening. I finally decided to stand up I'd had enough eavesdropping. I cleared my throat and got up to face her.

She was blushing furiously at the site of me standing there.

Emmett was in all his glory.

She stopped me dead in my tracks. I couldn't help but to stare.

Christ, her eyes they were most mesmerizing I have ever seen. They looked like she could see right into my soul.

My family was far too modest in their description of her.

Everything about her was stunning. Her long dark beautiful hair. Those kissable full lips and that smile was just exquisite. Fuck she was HOT!

Man when I think of all the chicks that I've been with and the ones that try to talk to me. They couldn't hold a candle to the one in front of me right this minute.

I couldn't stop staring.

Fuck! She probably thinks I'm an idiot.

I finally stopped gawking long enough to extended my hand. "Hello, I'm Edward the _Vampire_. You must be Bella, our newest member of the coven. I've heard so much about you. My family seems to be quite fond of you."

When she put her hand in mine I wanted to pull into my chest and dry humping her like a fucking dog.

What a fucking smile. Even her teeth were beautiful.

"Hello, Edward. Yes, I'm Bella in the flesh. Your family said you were coming into town. So, are you planning to grace us with your presence Friday night?"

I laughed … she looked to cute with her eyebrow raised in question.

I was staring again. She finally blinked and I was able to stop looking like a crazy man again.

Damn I have to go see Eric at the recording studio Friday. I can probably just go in earlier. I didn't want my family to know I was going to the studio yet. After everything I been through with Victoria I knew they would start asking questions that I didn't have answers for yet.

"As for Friday I have a previous … engagement. Maybe I'll will meet you guys there."

"You can bring your date. I'm sure your date will have fun."

"N-" I was ready to explain that it wasn't that kind of 'date' when she interrupted…

"Alrighty then boys its been a little slice of heaven here on earth… I'm sorry for interrupting."

She reaches over to Em for a hug and kiss. It made me a little jealous. I wanted to feel those soft full lips and the warmth of her arms.

"See you Friday, Em."

Then in the middle of my absurd little day dream she was leaning into me. She wanted to kiss my cheek, but I couldn't help myself I wanted her lips on mine. So I leaned into her mouth.

She froze.

Her eyes were wide with surprise.

Her blush was is full force again…beautiful.

She doesn't take her lips off mine. But decided to try to talk through the kiss. "Oops I'm sorry."

Then she pulls away. I frown at the loss of her gorgeous mouth on mine.

"Personal space. Force of habit. I kiss the family all the time. I mean I don't kiss them on the mouth or anything. But you know what I mean." She was just babbling.

I repressed my laugh.

At that point she turned on her heel and practically ran out the door. Just waving and saying, "Good night boys!"

Emmett started laughing hard. "What the fuck was that!? I have never seen you so flustered Eddie!"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I smacked him the back of the head.

"Hey, Ouch! I'm telling Mom and Rose on you."

------------

Dad finally showed up a few minutes after Bella had gone. We left right away. It seems that we were all starving and couldn't wait to get over to the bar or dinner and drinks.

Emmett couldn't wait to tell him about our encounter with Bella. Man I was never going to hear the end of it.

Dad gave me a smile and asked… "So, what did you think of her?"

"It seems he couldn't think of much. He got all tongue tied. You should have seen it Dad. Eddie boy looked like he'd been hit with a bat." I wanted to punch him in the mouth.

"What?" I shrugged "She's fucking beautiful. It caught me off guard. I mean you guys never told me that she looked like that."

"She's not the kind of girl you usually would give a second look at." This coming from my Dad.

Emmett Laughed "Yeah, 100 pounds sopping wet is more your speed."

"This coming from you Em. Have you looked at your fiancé lately?" I was insulted.

"Bella is so much more than just a pretty face Edward. Much, much more. It's hard to describe the pull she has on people. It's a gift." Dad spoke reverently of her.

"Well, I only spoke to the girl for 2 minutes. I can just tell you that she looked great. I didn't get to ask her what the square root of pi was." I deadpanned. "So she's not a rail. I don't have a problem with that…obviously. Maybe its that pull you mentioned."

"Just watch how hard you pull back." Emmett was giving me his most menacing face. And my Father was trying to look just as threatening.

"Geez, alright I get it."

We changed the subject after that and enjoyed the rest of our night out.

---------

I realized on my way home that I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. Her voice, her laugh, her blush.

I didn't think to ask if had a boyfriend? From the things that my family has said about her and the brief encounter today I can't see why she wouldn't. It would be just my fucking luck if she did.

"Hello, Lucy we're home!?" I yelled.

"In here love!" My mother called from the family room.

"Hello, Mother." I kissed her on the forehead. "Dad went straight up to the shower. He said he will meet you in the bedroom." I wiggled by eyebrows at her.

"How was your day Mom?"

She smacked my arm before she answers me. "Busy. That Volturi family has me on my toes." She looked at me curiously. "You look pensive. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I finally met Bella today." I smiled just saying her name. "Your description of her did her no justice at all. There is something about her that is so… alluring." My mom was watching me intently and was smiling.

"Yes, she is very beautiful. She is often a bright spot in my day." She mused

"Hmm, I can see why." I whispered more to myself.

I started to make my way upstairs, "I'm gonna hit the shower. "

A cold shower because holy fuck I hadn't felt the need to jerk off in like…forever. But I had to do something. I found myself thinking about Bella and suddenly my dick needed my immediate attention.

---------

I walked back downstairs and over to my much neglected piano. I can't remember the last time I touched these keys. My mother mentioned how Bella would play for her in my absence.

"Oh, Edward. Are you going to play this evening?" She said excitedly.

I nodded "Would you like to here anything in particular?" I knew what she wanted to here. I was happy to make my mother happy.

I was also thinking of Bella. Not surprisingly. I just met her and I can't stop thinking of her.

Christ!

I wondered what she would look like sitting here playing next to me or for me. _Yeah, I'm pathetic._

Another thought occurred to me. "Mom, do know what type of music Bella enjoys? I mean aside from classical."

"Funny, you should ask. We just had this discussion when she was here last. She plays so passionately it made me question what she enjoyed listening to. She said…"everything". Then she explained…

"_Music defines me. When I'm sad it eases me pain. When I'm happy it express my life. I often wonder __how the person was feeling when they wrote a particular song. What made them sing or write the words or music. Was it the promise of love, a broken heart, a birth of a child. It's a wondrous way to express your emotions. I may not love everything but I appreciate everything. I love the wonder in it. Imagine what Debussy was thinking when he wrote Clair De Lune. How it makes you feel when you hear the chords. So beautiful, peaceful perhaps even painful - but in a good way. I know it's an overly romantic way to describe."_

"She never ceases to amaze me that girl. So bright and charming. It's a wonder that some young man hasn't snatched her up."

She gazed into to my eyes just then and rubbed my cheek. "Why, did you ask me about that?"

"Bella mentioned to Emmett that it was quiet in the file room. She called it the dungeon. I would like to put a CD player back there. Maybe then it won't be so gloomy for her back there."

"That is very nice of you." She leaned over to kiss me on the forehead. "My sensitive boy. Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For being who you are." She got up and walked upstairs to bed.

I played for a long while longer. I played with more passion that I have had in a very long time. When I was finally done I thought what my mother had shared with me. I couldn't help but smile and then went off to bed... Thinking of Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

…. Bella ….

Again, I'm up before the alarm goes off. I didn't mind so much today. I had one of my best sleeps ever with the most beautiful dream.

_I was playing a piano in the middle of a garden. I was wearing a beautiful gown. My hair was down and flowing softly in a light breeze. Edward was there watching me at a distance. He approached me slowly as I played. When he finally reached me he placed is hand on my shoulder. With the softest touch as he ran his hand across it. I let out a low sigh. He swept my hair to one side to expose my back. Then he nuzzled against my neck and placed a soft kiss along the base of my ear. He whispered, "Bella, I" …_ I woke up…UGH!

I shut the alarm clock off. I always have it on just incase I actually need it.

My day was going to be pretty busy. I was meeting Alice and Jasper for breakfast. Then I had to meet with Aro the manager at the restaurant I work at. He left me a voicemail message on my cell phone and asked me to stop by today. From the tone of the message it didn't sound to very promising. I was also supposed to go to Evolution Recording Studios. It seems that Eric was producing some work that needed female vocals and he recommended me for the job.

I was glad at least I was able to do my normal routine before running around like a lunatic.

I pulled out a pair of dark slim jeans, two tank tops to layer - light blue and white, a cropped jacket and a pair of ballerina flats. I decided on a pair of earrings and a matching necklace that Alice had given me. I secured my hair with a thin head band. No more 'business' attire - so to speak. But I made sure I didn't look like an entire slob. After all it was still Carlisle's _office_.

I grabbed my messenger bag, keys and I-Pod and I was off to the races.

For my birthday last year Emmett and Rosalie gave me an outrageous sound system for my little Mini Cooper. I scanned my playlists before I started to drive - I was in the mood for some Brit tunes… _The Cure, The Smiths, Oasis_. Perfect for the morning drive.

I arrived at Breaking Dawn Diner and immediately found Alice and Jasper. They were hard to miss considering Alice almost was jumping out of her seat to get my attention.

"Hey, Bella!" I laughed at the enthusiastic greeting.

"Good Morning, Twinkles!" I gave them my best smile, "Good Morning, Jazz!" I said with a wink.

"Wow, are you in an extra good mood this morning." She said with one eyebrow raised.

"Whoa… I'm usually in a good mood. I don't know what you mean." I batted my eyelashes and giggled.

"Oh, I agree. You are one of the happiest people I know but this happy is different. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Hey, I'm wearing the necklace and earrings you gave me. See." I pointed to the necklace I smiled widely trying to change the subject.

"Humph… Ms. Swan don't try to distract me with that perfect smile. Your beaming."

"Alice, I'm just in a good mood. It's a beautiful day and I had a good nights sleep. That's all. Nothing more." Crossing my fingers and hoping she'd let it go.

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook for now. But you will tell me, I promise you"

"I don't know how you do it Jazz." Shaking my head and giggling.

"We balance." He said flatly.

She beamed at him then continued, "Hey, I spoke to Edward last night. He told me about your run in."

"And what did he say?" _Maybe I didn't want to know_.

"He was quite taken aback by you actually. I believe he used the word … HOT!"

Here come the cheeks…"Hot, Huh. Really? He kept looking at me weird."

Jasper interjected, "You seemed to make quite an impression on him. No different than most people that meet you Bella." He shrugged

"Yeah, right. Everyone just loves little ole' me." Batting my eyes.

"You never realize the effect you have on people." Nodding her head, "Suit yourself. I'm on the outside looking in. You just remember that."

"Thank you, guys really. Can we order now? I'm starving."

The rest of breakfast was entertaining to say the very least. We discussed the plans for Friday night. I was really looking forward to a night out. The possibility of Edward being there gave me butterflies. I wasn't sure how he would be after our little encounter.

--------

I met with Eric at the studio and everything went really well. We agreed to meet sometime next week. He had to confirm with the client and he would call me with a day and time.

The meeting at the restaurant did not go as well. As I expected I was let go. What I didn't expect was that the entire restaurant was closing down. The economy was just taking its toll on them. He wished me luck and said that I could use him as a reference if I needed to.

I got to the office and I parked in the rear parking lot as requested. I still couldn't believe this place was an office. The path that lead to the rear of the building was cobblestone. Lined with flowers. There was a huge oak tree. It had a lovely bench underneath. _I'm going to make good use of that_. I got into the building and went straight to Angela's office to give her the paperwork she asked for me to fill out. I knocked on the door,

"Good afternoon, Angela. Here are the papers you asked me to fill out. "

Looking at me from above her glasses with those big beautiful blue eyes. She smiled, "Good afternoon, Bella. Don't you look cute. Much better for the file room. I noticed you made some headway yesterday."

"Thanks for noticing my efforts." I smiled. I turned to leave and she stopped me,

"Before you leave Bella. Someone left something for you." She handed it to me with a big smile.

The box indicated it was a Bose Wave music system and it had a CD with a note attached to it.

"Someone left this for _me_?" I stated with a puzzled look..

She walked around her desk smiling and was walking with me out the door, "I'm sure the card will explain Bella. I'm sorry to rush you out, but I have to get to a meeting with a vendor. Have a good day and I will check in on you later." She walked like a runway model down the hall and was gone.

I went and sat on the little desk that was in the file room. I opened the card that was attached to the CD.

The minute I took the card out I almost fell off the chair. My heart raced. It was shaped in the face of the cutest little vampire.

_ Bella,_

_ I hope this will bring a little light into your dark little dungeon._

_ Enjoy._

_ Edward ~ The Vampire _

This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

I set everything up on my little desk. I noticed that it even had a dock of my I-Pod. _This is so cool_. The CD was unmarked. I turned on the system and played the CD.

It was a mix of everything - R&B, Dance, Hip Hop, and Rock.

The last song was instrumental - just a piano. I loved it. I didn't recognize the music, but it was beautiful.

After the CD was finished I went to my car and got my I-Pod.

----------

I was even more productive today. The music helped me move right along.

I looked at the time and noticed that it was close to 5. I was waiting to see Angela any minute now. When 5:30 rolled around and there she was.

"Bella, good job." She looked pleased. She handed me a bottle of water.

"Thank you. It's amazing how much you can accomplish when there is light in the dungeon." I laughed - I thought of the card.

"Well, I'm off. I have a dinner date. Make sure your keep track of your hours so you get paid accordingly. You have a good night." She waved as she walked out the door.

---------

I decided to take a little break and take advantage of the bench by the oak tree so that I could write a quick thank you note to Edward.

_ Edward,_

_ Thank you._

_ You were extremely thoughtful and I appreciate it. _

_ I will think of you each time I use it._

_ Appreciatively,_

_ Bella_

_----------_

The day was winding down. I let the last track of my playlist play before I packed it in. I sat down to on my desk and I couldn't help but to start singing along with the song…

_**Angel…(Natasha Bedingfield)…**_

_If I could be your angel Protect you from the pain I'll keep you safe from danger You'll never hurt again I'll be your … Angel…_

There I was in full voice. Eyes closed feeling the music. When suddenly. Something told me I wasn't alone anymore.

I opened my eyes to find the _Vampire_ leaning against the door way and smiling at me with that little crooked smile.

I jumped causing me to fall off the table and flat on my ass. _Oh. My. God! I'm gonna die._

Quicker than I would have thought humanly possible Edward flew over to help me get up_. _

"Bella, are you okay!" He was trying - very poorly I might add - not to laugh while he helped me off the floor.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you. Humiliated but otherwise fine. Thank god I have enough cushion to help the impact." I had to laugh at myself.

In fact, we laughed so hard we were grabbing our sides. I felt the heat all over me face. I barely got the sentence out, "Emmett is going to have a field day with this one."

"Yeah, I would say this will be one of his favorites. I'm glad your not hurt."

"I'm glad I could be a source of amusement for you."

I was wiping my tears with my finger. He handed me a handkerchief.

I looked at is curiously, "I didn't think anyone used these anymore." It made me laugh harder.

We finally gained our composure.

"What brings you to the dungeon?" I asked while catching my breath.

"I was looking for you actually. I wanted to see how you were getting along back here." There goes that beautiful crooked smile again.

"I'm better today thanks to you. I was just ready to pack it in." I handed him that thank you note, "I was going to put this in your dad's office for him to take to you. I guess its silly now considering you're here." I smiled at him.

I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. _sigh_

"So tell me what you said in the note."

I hesitated for a second then I leaned over to give him a peck and hug. _Mmm…he smelled delicious. _I didn't want to pull away. I felt a current flood my entire body, "Thank you, Edward. It was so sweet and thoughtful. I'm sure that Angela can make use of it when I'm done straightening up in here." I motioned with my hand to our surroundings.

He gave me a puzzled look, "Why would Angela do anything with _your_ sound system?"

My cheeks were working their magic, yet again, "_My _system? Edward Oh. My. God. I didn't realize you were _giving_ me this." I touched the sound system.

"How can I accept it? You don't even know me. Well, not really. It's too much." I was truly touched.

"Consider it my welcome to the coven gift. I really just wanted to see that smile and that is more than thank you enough."

I'm gonna attack him right now if he doesn't cut it out with that smile and eyes thing he's got going on. Maybe I should just paint my face red and no one will know whether I'm blushing or not.

I was biting my lip nervously, "Maybe I can make you dinner sometime? You know as a thank you." OK, where in the hell did those conjones come from?!

He raised his eyebrow but smiled, "You don't owe me anything. But I would like nothing more than to have dinner with you."

"OK. We can work on a day for next week sometime?"

"So, are a woman of many talents?" he asked.

"Yes, I am." I winked. _Your gonna get into major trouble here, Bella_.

"Well, I know of two so far."

"You do? And what might they be?"

"You can sing. Quite well I might add." He reached over to my face and pushed a stray hair away from my face and behind my ear…. _Breath Bella, just Breath. I'm gonna jump this mans bones right here._

I felt the heat rise, "Thank you. It's very sweet of you to say."

"And you say you can cook."

"Oh, I can cook. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough."

Trying to move the conversation in another direction before I gnawed my lip off, "So, who was it playing on the last song of the CD? I didn't recognize the song."

"He's and unknown artist. A friend of the family. Did you enjoy it?"

"He's very talented. I'm taking the CD home. I want to listen to it in my car and burn it into my I-Pod."

"Are you ready to go home yet?" He asked a little abruptly.

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you?" I pouted then smiled.

"Please don't pout. It's very sexy when you do that." He licked his lips. "No, I'm right where I wan to be right now. I just didn't want to keep you here longer than you wanted to be here."

"Oh. Yeah, I just have to get my bag and my CD of course." I smiled broadly.

"Can I walk you to your car?"

"Yes, that would be very nice."

I gathered my things. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was steady watching everything I did. If I didn't know any better I would swear he was checking me out. Then he let me pass him as we walked out the door. And yup, he was checking out the goods. I giggled.

"What so funny?"

"Just thinking about when I fell." _Good cover_.

"The gang will be in tears." He grinned.

"Just add it to the list of things to laugh at me for."

We head out of office and he walked me to my car. While standing by my car he pushed my hair behind my ear again.

"Will you come out with us tomorrow night?" I asked.

"I think it's a definite maybe and leaning towards a yes."

"Okay, that was not at all cryptic. Will I see you _here_ tomorrow?" Bating my eyes at him. Trying to look alluring. _I'm so not good at this._

"No, I've some things I need to take care of tomorrow. Remember my 'previous engagement?"

Trying no to look disappointed, "Then I will see you when I see you."

I leaned to give him my usual hug and peck goodbye. He put his hand on my waist and held me in place. I think my heart stopped beating for a moment. I didn't want to pull away. Instead I rested on hand on his chest.

He leaned forward, grabbing a small piece of my hair and putting it to his nose, "You smell delicious." I think my heart stopped beating with sound of his voice.

"I hope that's a good thing." Swallowing hard and giggling nervously.

Reaching out to run his finger across my chin, "Very Good."

I smiled brilliantly, "T-thank you." I couldn't even talk or think straight. What is it about this man that just makes me lose all my senses.

Moving his hand from my waist up my back, pulling me forward. I closed my eyes and his lips met mine. His mouth was so soft. I couldn't bring myself to stop. I didn't want to stop. Bringing my hand up his chest. I put my hand around his neck and deepened the kiss. It was chaste and sweet.

I blinked and I had to pull away, "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. Try not to miss me too much tomorrow." He winked.

"I'll do my best." I jumped in my car and he watched me until I was out of the parking lot.

When I was out of eyesight I squealed like a little girl.

----------

…. Edward ….

Her Smile.

Her voice.

Her laugh.

Her Smell.

Her Body.

_Fuck! … I need to get home. I need a cold shower!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

* * *

…. Bella ….

If anyone bothered to look into my car right at this moment they would think I was crazy. My cheeks hurt from this shit eating grin I have plastered on my face.

Edward…gift giving, CD making, crooked smiling, sex on a stick fantasy kissed ME!… ME! It wasn't that is was an open mouth, moaning, groaning kiss. It was a perfectly simple, soft and sweet kiss. There was an electric current that I felt from head to toes with the slightest touch of his lips. Who in there right mind wouldn't be grinning.

I haven't stopped wondering why _me? _I'm nothing special. There is nothing spectacular about me. He could have anyone he would want so why pay any attention to me at all. Oh, God! Maybe he's doing drugs? He has to be. Some hard core mind altering drugs. I can't think of any other logical explanation for it.

As excited as I am with all the surprises that came at me today, I am also…confused, apprehensive, shocked. Really I didn't know how the hell I feel. I mean these kind of things didn't happen to me. Never ever me. I'm usually the one that girls talk to about these type of things happening to. I'm the girl the guys want to drink with, be friends with, and play ball with.

Although Jacob never made me feel like I wasn't important, he was not the most romantic person on the planet. He and I did a lot of things together but as friends - okay friends with benefits. I never had sex with Jacob because those feelings were just not there for him. God I came really close a few times - I'm only human. Ultimately I did the right thing. I never felt the weak kneed feeling I get when I look at Edward.

You know this must be what Alice feels like. One million thoughts at once. I feel… sensory overload is what I really feel. She seems to handle it with more grace than I could ever manage.

As if on cue, taking me out of my little internal monologue my phone rings, "Hi, Twinkles."

"Bella, Darling! I'm playing Scrabble with Jazzy." She says excitedly.

I hear Jazz yelling in the background, "Hi, Bells!! You wanna come and play?" Sounding like a little boy.

"Tell him I said no and thanks. I'm pooped. I'm on my way home now."

"Well, how was your day Bella? Did you like your surprise?"

"My day was great. And how did you know I got a surprise?"

"Hello, I'm psychic I see everything. Must I keep reminding you?" I giggle. You know I can just see her with a little crystal ball and waving her little hands in front of it,

"Blah, blah, blah. Alice, seriously, how?"

"I told you Edward and I spoke last night. He told me he wanted to do that for you. So what did you think?"

"I was shocked. It was so nice and I absolutely loved it. It was also very expensive. You know how I feel about gifts. Why didn't you tell him about that?"

"I did tell him about that gift receiving quirk. You just need to get over that little flaw of yours. No one is ever going to pay attention to it anyway."

I was going to argue but what was the point. I was just too tired to debate the issue any longer. I have gotten much better with the gift receiving thing. Really I have, but hell the Cullen clan can just go overboard. Case in point… who the hell buys a Bose Wave system for someone they don't really know? Edward Cullen…evidently!

I wanted to tell Alice about the rest of the events of the evening but decided that I wanted to do it face to face.

Wanting to just switch gears, "Do you have any idea where we are going tomorrow night?"

"Jazzy and I have been wanting to go check out that new club Rumba? I know Rose and Em don't care where we go as long as we're going out. Rose and I thought it would be fun for us to get ready at my parents house since you would be the only one missing. Everyone else will be at the house already. Rose and Em took the day off from work and Jazz and I are done with finals - thank God. Emmett wants to have a family day on Saturday so you might as well crash for the weekend."

The Cullen's have a beautiful home and pool. Whenever possible it's the meeting place. Everyone's little get away you might say.

"Sounds like a plan. I will bring my stuff and just shoot to your house after work."

"Alrighty then. I'll talk to you tomorrow Jazz is getting impatient. I've never known anyone to be so anxious to get his butt whipped. I am the shit at Scrabble!" There was a slight pause. "IT Jazz, really? Your parents have spent a great deal of money on your education an IT is all you can spell? No wonder I kick your ass." She squealed and laughed. Seemed like someone one getting tickled to death.

"You'd better go. Call me tomorrow." I giggled

"Bye, Bella!"

The rest of my ride home was spent thinking of Edward…again_. UGH_! _I'm really pathetic._ I wonder if he will show up tomorrow night. Regardless I'm looking forward to the weekend and spending it with my adopted family.

Before I knew it I was parking my car in front of my little cottage. I finally made it Home Sweet Home.

---------

The cottage was always well lit for me. Titi had installed a timer for the front door and the path to the door had a few path lights.

I walked through the door, toed off my shoes, and placed my bag and keys on the table at the entryway.

My stomach was growling. I let out a sigh and was thinking that I should have stopped for pizza. _Crap_! I had no great desire to start cooking…_Blah_! I love to cook but I just was in no mood.

I decided on a shrimp Caesar salad wrap. It was the quickest meal to make with what I had around. I chopped a romaine lettuce heart and a couple of grape tomatoes. Some Caesar dressing. Mixed the ingredients, put it in the wrap and Voila! Dinner she is served! I poured myself some iced tea and I was good to go.

I plopped in front of the TV. I had forgotten the Yankees play the Dodgers tonight. I have the MLB package specifically to watch the Yankees play. I record the games incase I'm not home - which is often. The game was in the 7th inning.

I picked up the phone to call my Dad.

He and I always watched the game together at home in NY. So when they play and I'm home I call him so we can sit on the phone together to watch a few innings. It's the next best thing to being on the same couch.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, Bells! I was hoping you would call. Are you watching?" From his tone I could tell that he was happy I called.

"Just got in the door and put it on. Did you see that homerun shot A. Rod just hit? I just caught the replay. Man that was some smack."

"You bet I did. Let's hope he can still hit like that during the playoffs. You know how he usually falls to shit at that time."

"Don't I know it. How are you Dad? I haven't spoken to you in a while." My Dad was forced into retirement after 9/11. He was helping in the recovery after the collapse and just was never quite right after the events. Who was?

"I'm doing okay Bells. Some days are better than others." He said cheerfully. Which meant he was having a good day. "How are you doing Bells? I miss you."

"I miss you too. I've been really good. Everything is winding down with school. I have one more final. I started working at Carlisle's office yesterday."

"Oh, what a play! Did you see that dive Jeter just made?" Practically yelling in my ear. "Sorry kiddo, it was a great play."

When we have these calls during game time our conversations are a mix of chatting about our day and game commentary so it was to be expected, "That throw was unbelievable. From his knees no less."

"Yeah, your Mom already told me about you starting to work at Carlisle's. How do you like it?"

"It's not brain surgery so I like it just fine. It's just while I complete organizing the file room. I finally met Edward yesterday. He gave me a gift today." I was beaming.

"From Edward the Cullen kid!? Didn't you say you just met him? And what kind of gift?" Police Chief Swan may be retired but he was in full cop mode right now.

"Yes, that the Cullen kid. I was talking to Emmett about how the room was quite - I actually called it a dungeon. Anyhow, he overheard me and he gave me a Bose Wave system and a CD. He was being nice. He didn't want me to be so isolated." I braced myself for what he was going to say.

"Isabella you be careful with that boy. Nobody give those kind of gifts without wanting something in return. I don't trust him! Who in there right mind just meets someone and gives such an expensive gift?" He used my full name...never good. His voice was full of suspicion.

Time to defuse, "I thought about all that too Dad. But I think he felt comfortable giving it to me considering his family knows me so well and he got the approval from Alice as well. It was nice and I appreciated it. No worries. I'm a big girl remember."

He sighed, "I'm just being Dad. I wanna look out for my little girl. I trust your judgment."

"There is nothing little about me Dad." I chuckled. "I love you very much for it."

We continued talking until the game finished and we said our goodbyes.

I went to the bathroom took a nice long bubble bath and brushed my teeth. Got into my favorite sleep shorts and camis. I wasn't quite ready for sleep yet so decided to play for a while. Finally, I was ready to hit the sack.

Of course my mind drifted to Edward and I hoped he would be somewhere in my dreams again. I laughed at myself. _I'm a dork!_

---------

It seems that I was going to be up at the butt crack of dawn yet, again. Instead of just laying there and staring at the ceiling I decided to get out of bed and start my day.

My last final wasn't until Monday so I had no school. I decided I wanted to get to the office early. This way I could leave at 3:30 and make my way over to the Cullen's. I was trying to avoid the insane LA evening traffic.

My morning ritual was conducted as usual. I had to get packed and ready for the weekend. I started keeping a few of my toiletries and other personal items there and of course whatever I didn't have Alice had more than enough of.

I got dressed for the day. A white button front top with ¾ sleeve and pleated detail and a black camis underneath, a pair of Capri length black leggings, and my black and white chucks. Lastly, large silver hoop earrings to complete the outfit. The hair was getting tied up today. I parted it to the side and smoothed out the front and left it in a low ponytail.

I got to the office by 9:30 and walked to Angela's office to let her know I was there, "Good morning, Angela."

"Hi, there Bella. Don't you look cute today. You're here early." She eyed me curiously.

"Why thank you. I had no final this morning so I just wanted to come in early. I will be leaving around 3:30."

"Okay, that's fine. I will be by later on then. By the way, I put a phone back there for you and there's coffee in the break room if you'd like some."

"Thank you. I will see you later then."

I found the phone on my little desk. My dungeon was looking a little less gloomy to it seemed. I had a note on my desk too. I recognized the handwriting right away.

_Bella,_

_Thanks for letting me walk you to you car. _

_I got a little distracted and forgot to give you my number._

_Give me a call when your not busy. _

_Edward ~ The Vampire 310-xxx-xxxx_

I had been working for a few hours and I wanted to take a break. It was about 1:30 so I decided I was going to call Edward. I programmed his number into my cell phone and walked outside to sit under the tree. I was really nervous about calling him. I dialed the number and hesitated before I hit the call button…_deep breath_…

"Hello." A woman's voice answered?

"Hello, I'm looking for Edward Cullen. Did I dial the right number?"

"Yes, this is the right number. And who may I ask I calling?"

I feel sick, "I'm Bella, a friend of the family. May I please speak to him?"

I could hear Edward talking to someone in the background.

"He is a little occupied at the moment." She said dryly.

"Okay. Can you please let him know I called?"

"Sure, Honey…I'll be sure to let him someone called." She giggled.

"Thank y- ." and the phone disconnected.

That was his 'date'. Well, there is nothing I could do about it. I knew he was on a date today. Silly of me to get my hopes up for anything. He was just being nice to the family friend. I sighed. Although, he did kiss me... I push that thought to the back of my head.

I went back inside to finish the remainder of my day albeit with a little less pep after the phone call.

"Knock, Knock… Bella!?"

"Angela, I'm back here!"

"Wow. Bella you really got a lot accomplished today. Great job!" She said excitedly. "Here's your water."

"Thanks for the water. I only have these few files left to be done with this row. I finished the A-C so far…I think. I keep finding a few misfiles. Otherwise we're okay."

"I'll keep you company for a while if you don't mind." Smiling brightly. "I'm trying to hide for a little bit." She whispered and giggled mischievously.

"Sure you can hide in my dungeon anytime." I winked.

I got done. We traded pleasantries about our weekend plans and went off on our merry way.

I jumped in my car and kicked on my I-Pod, then drove to the Cullen's home. I called Alice and let her know I was on my way.

I was there in a flash. I never can get over how truly spectacular their house was. I knew the code to let me through the main gate. Once I got through I pulled up in front of the garage.

I lined up my car with everyone else's. It was a car enthusiast wet dream; Mercedes Benz, Porsche Carrera, custom Jeep Wrangler. The detached garage alone was easily the size of my house in NY.

I was Home Sweet Home here too. At least they made me feel like it.

I walked to the two story Spanish revival estate. It is white with a red tile roof. To get to the front door I have to go through a small courtyard. The courtyard is lined with tall palm trees, vines, shrubs and a fountain in the middle. There is no lawn only large square pavers with grass growing in-between. It reminded me of a checker board. When no one was watching I would jump on the squares as if I was playing hopscotch. The little kid in me couldn't help it.

The entrance to the house had two stairs and overhang held by two huge columns. The front doors were glass with wrought iron overlay.

When you walked inside the first thing you notice was a grand staircase. It was over to the left of the room but so wide it was the focal point of the entrance. The rails were a intricate and beautiful wrought iron design. The floors were a dark wood almost black. Against white walls they looked elegant. All the window were enormous. Which allowed the house to be flooded with light. The window frames were the same color as the floors and because of the white walls they look like giant picture frames. The rooms that faced the back of the house had French doors that opened out to the balcony and had a view of the gazebo, pool and the valley that over looks LA.

----------

I didn't bother knocking I just stepped in the Barbie dream mansion, "Hello, where is everybody!?" I yelled.

"Hey, Bells." It was Rose. She came trotting down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white bikini top. Yup…Boobs and legs for miles.

You know most people found Rosalie to be a bitch. I have to say that I never found that to be the case. Fiercely protective over her family, yes. But never a complete bitch for the sake of being so. I know what its like to be judged from the outside. She's beautiful, assertive, strong minded and for that she is labeled a bitch. No one sees how loyal, loving, giving and extremely intelligent she is. I consider myself lucky to have her in my life.

"Hi, Barbie!" We exchange hugs and kisses, "What are you guys up to?"

"Just lounging by the pool. I was upstairs getting a magazine when you walked in."

Everyone was scattered around the back yard. Alice was playing with her hair and reading her latest issue of French Vogue. Emmett and Jazzy were napping on the lounge chairs.

"Hey Alice look who I found wandering around!" Rose yelled over to Alice.

"BELLA!!!" She dropped her magazine and like a ballerina gliding her way over to me. Rose rolled her eyes and giggled.

Jazzy picked his head up. Looked up at me waived and put his head right back down.

Emmett was too busy snoring to notice I was there yet.

"It's about time you got here." Alice pouted.

"I got here as soon as humanly possible." I grabbed my little pint sized friend and kissed the top of her head.

"I know you did, but I missed you."

"I love you too, Twinkles. I see everyone else where are Big E and Pops their car was in the driveway?"

"They're having their date day. They took Rose's car, they wanted the convertable." I smiled.

I loved that they still went on little date days. Esme would get all dolled up and Carlisle would take her to her favorite little café over in Malibu. Carlisle says that he still has the hottest chick on the block. They are the cutest.

"I'm going to go run upstairs and put my stuff away." I paused before going inside, "What time are we leaving? I need to text Jacob so they can meet us there."

Alice looked at Rose. Rose answered, "I think its safe to say that we can leave around 10:00."

"Alrighty then."

I shot up the stairs to the guest room. Big E and Pops won't let me call it the guest room though. They say, "There is another room in the house for guests. That's your room. Hell I would be happy staying in the bathroom of this room.

"My" room overlooked the rose garden on the side of the house and when the window was open the smell was delicious. I opened it the minute I walked into the room to let the air in. I threw myself onto the bed and I inhaled greedily.

The room had a queen sized four post bed. It was black and all the linen was crisp white with big fluffy white pillows. Two black nightstands flanked its sides and at the foot of the bed was a black bench. Simple. I loved it.

I made my way back down finally. Everyone moved into the family room. I laughed to myself. Alice fell asleep next to Jazz. Rose fell asleep with the magazine in her hand. Emmett well he was in the same position only inside this time.

I turned right back around and went upstairs. I shut the door, laid down and I sent the message to Jacob about what time we were leaving. Within a minute I was fast asleep too.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. ****JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

* * *

…. Edward ….

10:00 a.m. I really should get going, instead of just staring at the ceiling. Thinking about myself, my decisions, my indecisions and Bella.

Bella.

I have had a total of two short conversations with her and I'm spellbound. Shit, I haven't given anyone this much thought in like…never!

What is worse is that I don't have time distractions now. My music is my focus and my life. I've put all my time and efforts into it. I have goals that I can't complicate more than they already are. So me thinking about Bella as much as I am is beyond irritating to say the least.

My two brains are in constant turmoil over this woman. The brain that's been spending most of its time lately pitching tent in my pants wants to fuck her four ways to Sunday and be done with it.

The brain that takes residence in my head already knows that being with her just once wouldn't be enough. That brain wants to know her every thought. To know what she is thinking when she looks at me the way she does. To know what makes her smile so that I never stop doing it. And the wanting of all those things drives me absolutely fucking bats.

I know I'm in deep shit.

---------

I finally got my ass into the shower. Thinking the earlier I got out the door the sooner I would get a chance to get back to the house and hang out with the family. Who the hell was I kidding I'm rushing in hopes of spending time with Bella. As I said…_Such deep shit!_

I was done in the shower and walked across the room and into my walk-in closet. You could probably move a small family in there that shit is so big. Big and filled with enough clothing to dress the family too. Having Alice for a sister made it next to impossible to not have my closet stacked with clothes.

I kept it simple, dark wash jeans, blue plaid shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue and white chucks.

----------

I finally was making my way to the Evolution Studios to meet with Eric and Victoria. He and I have been working on producing my demo and album. We needed to discuss some female vocals for some tracks. Eric knew the sound I was looking for and thought he found the right person.

Eric is the one who introduced me to Victoria my booking and talent agent.

Victoria, the name sends shivers down my spine and not good ones. I dated her a few times and realized that she is one bunny boil away from being the _Fatal Attraction _chick. I would swear that she is the reason why they have that old adage "never mix business with pleasure" and that shit came to me a little late. What a clusterfuck.

Dealing with Victoria is a double edged sword. On a personal level she is far to aggressive for her own good. She wanted way too much too soon and just doesn't take no for an answer.

On a professional level her aggression is what makes her fan-fucking-tastic! So I haven't fired her ass because she is like a pit-bull for her clients. In fact, she is trying to get me a deal with a major label right now.

The thought of seeing Victoria brought on a myriad of thoughts about my dating track record,

I found trying to date was really fucking monotonous. In part because I grew up in the epicenter of superficiality also known as LA. I didn't know what the fuck I was looking for but sure as shit LA didn't have it for me.

I was always surrounded by a wide variety of shallow girls and woman who practically threw themselves at me. I'm no fool, so if they gave I took… _**a lot**_, but after a while I realized you can only live on so much candy before you get a stomachache and need to throw up.

New York wasn't any better in that realm, but I wasn't moving to chase ass anyway. I moved determined to fulfill my dream and focus on my craft.

Attending Julliard smacked reality right into my face. I wasn't the only one with talent in the room anymore. So I had to work my ass off more than ever before. It paid off. I graduated from Julliard with my Masters and now I'm setting my sites on the music industry.

----------

Eric was at the mixing boards when I walked in. He greeted me with a broad smile, "Edward, my man!" He pushed the chair away from the mixing board and we gave each other hugs and back pounds.

"What up, Eric?!"

"I was just finishing up on a track I'm working on for Freebush." Freebush is a local band that Eric is producing an album for. Victoria is representing them as well.

"Yeah? They're a good band. Let me have a listen." I grabbed a seat next to him.

"I think its missing something." He was concentrating on a certain section of the piece.

"Stop. Loop it right there," I pointed at the computer screen. "There, start right at this chord and slow up the tempo." I smiled.

Bobbing his head, "Oh yeah. That shit sounds hot now for real. I would have gottin' it eventually." He furrowed his brows but smiled.

"Yeah, whatever fucker. Let's finish this up. So we can work on my shit." I nudged him.

"I'm happy with this one. Let me just finish mixing this one down and we'll get you started up."

We spent the next few hours going over the work. We had to choose between two songs to complete the demo and add the track we picked to the album. I couldn't make the final decision on one of the tracks without putting the female vocals to it.

Eric looked at me, "Yo man, I got you. Your gonna dig this chick. She is solid. I spoke to her already. She is just waiting to here from us to make a meet."

"Great, when is it good for you? I'm pretty flexible during the week. Next weekend is out. I have to do this family gig. You know I told you about it."

"Yeah, yeah. Its a ball or some shit. I think Tuesday is looking pretty open for me. How about Tuesday around 5:30-6:00?"

I checked my I-Phone calendar, "Tuesday is open for me. So tell me more about this girl. How do you know her?"

His eyes lit up, "I use her from time to time. I met her through her boyfriend Jacob. He is one of my studio musicians. She is young about 21 and a college student. I like to use her because she really knows her shit."

She sounded good, "I can't wait to meet her. Do you have any tracks so that I could hear some of her work?"

"Hell yes. Check this out." He pulled a track on the computer.

The minute I heard it my face blanked.

"Yo, man. You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He looked at me with concern.

"I'm cool." I waved him off. "The voice sounds familiar. Is her name Isabella?" I was staring into space paying close attention to the sound of her voice. She is fucking brilliant.

Tilting his head, "Yeah, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do." Not saying anything further. Just listening to the end of the track.

"Okay, Is this a good thing or bad thing? Should I still set up the meeting?"

"Fuck yeah, set it up." Hoping that this doesn't blow up in my face. But I know talent when I hear it "Did you tell her who it was for?"

"Nah, I don't know man she is a little distracting. I just told her I would call her." He had that same far off look Felix did when he spoke about her.

"Really, how so?" A strange feeling that I didn't recognize… _Jealousy_? I'm never jealous not with chicks anyway. It took me a moment to realize he was still talking.

"Have you looked at her? She is outstandingly hot! She kept smiling and being so sweet. I just kept losing my train of thought. She does it to me every time she comes in. It's a wonder I get anything done." He was laughing.

I wanted to bitch smack him right at that moment…_fucker_. Although, I understood exactly the effect she seemed to have and I couldn't help but smile myself just thinking of her.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I've heard her sing before but she didn't know I was listening. It was accidental…" Victoria sauntered her way into the studio…_yuck . _I almost stuck my tongue out of my mouth and grimaced.

She was just trying just too fucking hard, "Hello boys. Working hard?"

We both nodded, "What's up Victoria?" in unison.

"Are we sharing a brain today fellas?" Smiling seductively…or at least trying.

"Not sharing. It's just that great minds think alike." Eric stated sarcastically.

"I'm gonna run to the men's room." All I wanted to do was run anytime she was around. It was becoming more and more difficult to maintain a professional demeanor.

"You need me to hold it for you sweetheart?" Hence the reason to want to run.

Eric's jaw dropped.

"You ain't going nowhere near my dick…sweetheart." Although I had a smile on my face there was no way that didn't come off as harsh as it was meant to.

I walked out before she could say anything else.

Eric stopped me before I reached to office door to go back in, "Hey, you didn't finish telling me how you managed to hear Bella…accidentally." He waited for my answer.

I told him what happened leaving out any unnecessary details - like walking her to the car and kissing her. We laughed hard about her little trip to the floor. He told me that she embarrassed easily and was always laughing at herself. Both of which I already knew.

I walked back into the mixing room while Eric went to grab us something to drink. When I looked over I noticed that Victoria had my phone in her hand and looking guilty. And now that she saw the look on my face she looked panicked. One of the fights that we continually had was her looking through my shit to get information or answering my phone. _Here we go again_.

I snatch the phone out of her hand, "Victoria, did you answer my phone?" Pinching the bridge of my nose trying to keep myself under control.

She blinked quickly, "I was just trying to be nice?" Trying to sound sexy and pout. Instead it was like nails to a chalk bored and annoying.

I glared, "The only thing your trying is my patience. Who called?"

She did the smart thing and looked nervous, "Some irritating girl by the name of Stella."

I sighed deeply, "And?"

"She said for me to mention that she called." She had the nerve to grin.

I am beyond pissed off. I stood about six inches away from her face. I grabbed her arms probably too tightly, but I could care fucking less at this moment. I looked her straight in the eyes and with all the venom I could muster, "Now, I'm going to say this very slowly so that there will be no misunderstanding. I'm a little tired of these little games that you like to play. Keep your hands off my personal shit. If you continue to push my buttons there will be hell to pay. Am I perfectly clear Victoria?"

She looked at me nervously and nodded yes.

Eric walked in the middle of my little chat and was looking back and forth between Victoria and myself, "Victoria, did you manage to piss off someone else? That is so unlike you." He stated sarcastically.

Her face was furious, "Fuck you Eric! Eddie and I are just reaching a new understanding. Isn't that right Eddie?"

"Yeah, I sure the fuck hope so. And stop calling me Eddie. I hate that shit." I rolled my eyes at her.

I let out a deep sigh, "Eric, let's just get working on this shit."

"Victoria, what is happening on your end?"

Eric answered first, "Alright man we're cool. I'll bring up track 7, we still need to mix that one down." I nodded.

I looked at Victoria expectantly. She huffed like she was bothered that I was asking, "Heidi was at your last gig in NY and was impressed. She dropped hints to Aro but wants your demo in her hand before she really pushes. I got you and Freebush a spot in a benefit concert at the Bowery Ballroom July 4th weekend. You've got a little over a month to prepare yourself. I want to see if I can get Aro over to see you. Is the demo almost done?"

"Yeah, it's almost done. We're meeting with the female vocalist hopefully Tuesday." I smiled at the thought that things we rolling quicker than I could have hoped. "You know you're a royal pain in my ass but your good." I was feeling generous. I new she would get happy about any compliment I gave her. I need to be smart with how I deal with her. So I threw her a bone.

"Thanks." She said with a goofy grin.

Eric and I continued working for a the remainder of the day without any interruption. Victoria finally left to go track down some other poor unsuspecting victim.

About 7:30 we were done. We agreed that Bella was going to be just what we needed.

"Eric you wanna come out tonight? The family is wanting to head at to some new club Rumba."

"Nah man, thanks. I got plans. I've been seeing this chick and we're just gonna chill at home and relax."

"You never told me anything about dating someone. Good for you man. How long now?"

"I've been seeing her about a month. Actually, you know her. She works at your dad's office, her name is Angela."

My eyes widened, "Really, Angela. She's really attractive. I don't know what the hell she sees in you though." I teased. She is fucking attractive as hell. They would make a good match.

"Yeah I'm lucky and I know it. She's beautiful. I'm really into her." He gave me a goofy love sick grin.

I shook my head at his dizzy expression, "Okay man next time then." I laughed.

I gathered my shit and headed home.

----------

I wanted to talk to Bella about Victoria but her damn number wasn't on my called ID. So I just call Ms. 411 herself,

"Hi, Ali."

"Hi, Edward. What's wrong?"

"You got something was wrong from - Hi, Ali?" I was bewildered.

"Hello, I'm your favorite sister I know you all too well. So spill it."

"Ali, you're my only sister." I laughed "I'm just tired is all - nothings wrong. Can you please text me Bella's cell phone number so I can store it into my phone. She tried to call me earlier today but the number comes up private."

"Sure. I'll text it to you now. Where were you today? I missed you."

"Can we talk about it when I get home? I'm on my way over now."

"Okay, sweetie not a problem. I'll see you in a little bit then."

"Thank you. I love you Ali." I just couldn't ask for a better sister.

"Love you too Edward."

---------

She sent the text as soon as we hung up.

I took a deep breath and dialed the number.

"H-Hello." A raspy voice answered the phone.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Yes. I was calling to apologize for this afternoon." I spewed out.

"This afternoon? I'm sorry I was just sleeping. I'm not following?"

"I'll call you back. I didn't mean to wake you." Damn it I didn't want to wake her.

"No, don't be silly. I was going to get up soon. What are you apologizing for?"

"You called me and I wanted to call you back but your number didn't show on the caller ID."

"Oh, your girlfriend told me you were busy. It's not a big deal."

"She's _**not**_ my girlfriend. She is an annoying troll at best. I didn't even hear my phone ring. Was she rude to you?"

"No. I didn't pay her much attention. You left me your number and I was thinking of you so I called."

"So you were thinking of me?" I couldn't help but have a big grin on my face.

I heard voices in the background, "Yes…um Can you hold on a minute? I think your sister is knocking on the door."

"Alice is at your house?" I asked curiously.

"No, I'm at yours?"

Great now I could see her instead of just talking to her over the phone, "Okay, I'm on my way home now. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Okay - Bye."

----------

…. Bella ….

Pounding. Pounding. Pounding. This was not Alice.

"I'm up. I'm up. Just a second."

"Ah!"… Oh. My. God. Emmett grabbed me up in his arms the minute I opened the door. It was a bear attack… I was laughing hysterically.

"Emmett, put me down I can't breath!"

"How's my little sis doing? I'm sorry I haven't been able to come and see you I've been so busy. But I understand that you had a visitor." Wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"I'm doing good, Bear. I understand that your busy silly. Is there a problem with someone visiting ?" I blushed and bit my lip.

"Nah, just busting chops. Eddie has been really stressed out lately. So I know that you can make anyone's day brighter and he needs that right now." Giving me a little puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah I'm a little ray of sunshine." I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for that Bear." I couldn't help but give him a big squeeze.

"e-hmmm, is there something I need to worry about here Bella?" Rose came in behind Emmett.

"No, we're cool." I put my hands up in defense. "I don't wanna have to tangle with you." All kidding aside Rose could be intimidating when she wanted to be. I had no worries in this instance. So I just laughed her off.

"You just remember that squirt." Rose was hugging Emmett from behind.

A little voice shrieked from the hallway with Jasper in tow, "We need to get the party started people!"

We made a circle and each of us put one hand in the middle. Alice in her hardest manly football player voice (which came out sounding more like Pinocchio) says, "On three, On three… Party… 1. 2. 3..." We all yelled "PARTY!" We bumped our chest against each other and laughed. Then all of the sudden in comes… the 'Vampire' !

"Eddie Munster!!" Emmett had him in a bear hug before he knew what hit him!

"Em, I can't breath!" He pounds on Emmett's back.

We all had a case of the giggles. We looked at each other and yelled, "HI, EDDIE!!!" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Very mature guys." He stuck his middle finger up and raised it up to everyone. Me included. But he was doing it good naturedly.

Alice went into full military mode at this point, "OK, boys out! We all have to shit, shower and shave. We are trying to get out by 10 and it is now 8.

Edward, I don't want to hear any crap. Your going! So go handle your business." He put his hands up in the air in surrender.

"Bella, shower and meet me in my room when your finished.

Come on everyone hop to it!" She was smiling but she wasn't messing around.

We all saluted her and said a hearty, "Yes, Ma'am!"

To which she replied, "Damn Straight!"

Before leaving Edward looked over his shoulder at me and winked. I smiled and waved. Alice caught the exchange and raised her eyebrow then smiled. Before she could say anything I motioned her out the door.

With that we were off and running. I took my time in the shower. Then grabbed my things to run off to Alice's room.

She had music going full blast - _John Legend - Green Light _was on. We were all dancing around while we were getting ready.

Rose was going to wear an emerald green satin halter top and black skinny satin crop pants, and a pair of killer black strap stilettos. Her hair was swept back into a ponytail.

Alice was still dressing in her closet. She emerged wearing a white shiny one shoulder top with a pair of black skinny jeans. Her gold metallic sandal - must have been at least 5 inches because she was almost as tall as me now.

I was wearing a short black satin strapless dress with an empire waist line, black gladiator heels. I left my hair down and added big curls to it. Very big gold chandelier earrings with a thick gold bangle bracelet. I always wore make-up to go out on the town - I did smokey eyes and high gloss lips. Nothing over the top.

We were done and ready to go by 10 on the dot.

The boys were waiting for us downstairs. Alice and Rose went down first. I forgot my phone in my room so I ran back to get it. By the time I came down everyone they were gone.

I found Esme and Carlisle in the family room. I went to give them a quick kiss goodnight. They both said that I looked nice and said the normal parental "Have fun and be careful."

"Where did everyone go?" They were both looking past me. I felt a hum all over my body suddenly, when I turned Edward was standing there with his full on sexy eyes and crooked smile.

He had on a white button down shirt and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. You could see the definition of his arms. The shirt was tucked his jeans and the first few buttons were undone. It laid just right. Everything fit him to a tea, not too baggy but definitely not tight. It was flattering on his body. I sighed.

He looked me up and down very slowly.

I cleared my throat, "Hi, Edward. Are you ready to go? Did they leave?"

He nodded yes, "Waiting on you. I told the others to go and that I would follow in my car. I hope that's okay?"

"Yes. That's fine. Shall we go then."

I looked over my shoulder and waved to Big E and Pops.

Pops winked at me, "Edward, you be careful with Bella." I blushed furiously. They were smiling sweetly as we walked out the door.

----------

I was ready to open the door of the car and he grabbed the handle before I reached it. "May I?" He held the door open for me. I nodded and climbed in.

It was quiet for a minute. I reached over to the stereo, "Do you mind?" He nodded no in response.

I turned on the stereo and started to scan the stations.

"I have a CD we can listen to." He turned it on - _50 cent - Disco Inferno__. _I was bobbing my head to the music.

After a while of comfortable silence, "Are you okay?" He asked politely.

I was looking outside admiring the city lights, "Oh, I'm fine." I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Yes, you are." He pulled my hair behind my ear, "You look really - " he was thinking.

"That bad huh?!" I looked down at myself.

"No, not bad in the least. I'm trying to find the right word, I think … _sexy_ just about covers it." I blushed and I grinned widely.

Right at that moment we arrived at the club and were waiting for the valet. I motioned with my finger for him to lean towards me. We met midway over the console. I cupped his cheek and leaned into his ear, "Thank you," I pulled away to look into his very intense stare "Your not looking so bad yourself." I gave him a very soft kiss on the cheek. He thanked me by giving me that killer smile.

The valet opened the door for me. Everyone was already waiting for us by the front of the club.

The boys told me how nice I looked. I blushed and Edward smiled.

The girls lead the way in. The club was jumping already. A lot of people we knew from school were here tonight. The place was packed.

"Yo, Bella, what's up?!" My friend Ben was waving. I waved back and smiled.

"Hey, Bella!" James the jerk. I gave him a half hearted wave. I wanted to give him the finger, but I decided against it.

"What's up Bells!?" I just laughed I knew it was a female voice but it was so loud and crowded I couldn't figure out who it was.

We got a booth. The boys hit the bar to get our drinks.

By the time they came back we were already on the dance floor. We had a couple of men circling and watching us as we danced -_Ricky Martin - Drop It On Me_.

Emmett and Jasper were watching and admiring the fact that we were being watched and admired. I couldn't get a good read on Edwards expression.

I felt a hum all over my body again and I knew it was because of Edward. I kept catching him watching me.

-----------------

…. Bella ….

The song changed and someone grab my hand. I turn to see who it was…"Jacob!!" I screamed excitedly and giving him a big hug and kiss.

"I think this is our song." _Marc Anthony -Valio La Pena_ was playing. He had the biggest grin.

"I'm ready when you are." Returning the smile.

He grabs both my hands and starts leading to me to dance salsa style. We start stepping back and forth. Spinning me quickly. My feet were moving me in step with his.

"Dancing With The Stars ain't got nothing us right now." Jacob whispered in my ear. I laughed.

--------------------

…. The Boys ….

Edward's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, "What the hell is that?"

Jasper smiles at the expression on his face, "Yeah, buddy she can dance her ass off! It's like watching a professional salsa dancer isn't it?"

"She looks unbelievable. Aside from that - who the hell is that she is dancing with?!"

"Oh, that's Jacob her ex." Emmett said nodding his head and smirking. Knowing his brothers mind was going a mile a minute.

Edward let out a sigh of relief at the 'Ex' factor of the equation.

Jasper made his way over to Alice. And Emmett met Rose. Edward stayed behind to watch.

-------------------

…. Bella .…

Jacob let me go and I gave him another kiss, hug and thanked him, "I'll catch up with you later."

I walked over to Edward.

"Is everything okay? Don't you want to dance?" He was looking at me oddly.

"I'm fine. I'm content just watching you. Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"My mother is Puerto Rican so I had no choice its already ingrained. That and a couple of years of Salsa classes helped a little too." I laughed.

"Who was that you were dancing with?" He looked more serious when he asked.

I smiled, "A very good friend."

"Hmmm. How good?"

"Very. We used to date. He is good looking isn't he?" Baiting him.

He raised one eyebrow. "I guess. He isn't my type though." He gave me that crooked little smile I found so damn sexy.

"Oh, I was worried I had competition there for a minute." I wiggled my eyebrows up and down and laughed.

"I love when you do that." His voice was so melodic.

"Do what?"

"Everything. But I when you laugh…I just like the sound of it." He touched my face.

My eyes closed as I moved my face against his touch.

I grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes, "He is very nice. Very good looking. And not meant for me. He is dating my good friend Lauren. He is better off."

"Better off!? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it. He is just a friend. Always will be just that."

"Happy to hear it." He mused.

"So now that you have the scoop on my ex can we go join everyone and hang out?" I pulled him along and went back to the table. We were all talking laughing. After a few minutes we girls went back to the dance floor.

I looked back over to where we left the boys and noticed that Edward was gone. I found him off to a corner. Some girl was hanging on him and he was talking to her. My heart sank. I couldn't watch. I put on a happy face and I just kept dancing.

I danced with Jasper and Emmett and the girls. We went back to the booth after a while and I kept looking around for Edward. Jacob and Angela came over and hung out with us too. I was having a good time despite what I had seen.

One of my favorite songs came on _Zion ft. Akon - I Love The Way She Moves _and while everyone was talking amongst themselves to I decided to get up and dance on my own.

----------------

…. Edward ….

The music was great. The family was having a great time and so was I. Bella looked so happy.

I was making my way towards the bar when someone grabbed my hand. I felt a chill run down my spine.

"Hi, Eddie she purred into my ear." She was really fucked up and hanging all over me.

I had to fight the gag reflex, "Victoria, have we not discussed you hanging all over me before?" God, this fucking chick is never gonna leave me alone.

"Eddie don't be like that. I just wanna be with you again." She slurred. She reeked of stale cigarettes and booze.

I didn't even want to say anything to her because she was drunk so why bother. No use in fighting a drunk. She's only going make a scene. Luckily her friends came to rescue her and me.

_**Is it ever gonna end?!**_I really need a drink.

---------

I sat at the bar when I heard someone say something about the girl dancing. I turned to see who he was talking about.

What I saw hit me like a Mack truck.

Bella.

I positioned myself to face her. She looked up and smiled that beautiful smile of hers. Suddenly there was and invisible line drawing me towards her. I felt it wrap around my body and couldn't control my movements.

Bella swayed her hips from side to side. In those heels her legs were going on for miles. They were perfection. Her hands were on her hips and then she slid them slowly up her body, over her breasts, then she lifted her hair.

The guy next to me was licking his lips and telling his boys how he wanted to "tap that!" I wanted to push him through a window.

Then she brought her hand out in front of herself and motioned with her finger for me to go to her. Smiling and winking at me. I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to…and I didn't want to.

I pushed my way towards her, but not before I looked back at asshole and raised my eye brow and smirked…_cock blocked you fucker_!

I stood in front of her and I started moving to the rhythm never breaking my gaze. Fuck she is sexy as hell. Her dark chocolate eyes just swallowing me whole. We were swaying like to palm trees in a the soft breeze… in perfect unison.

I moved even closer to her. Making our bodies connect and she grabbed my hands placing them on her hips. Then as if it wasn't enough she turned her back to me. Bella's hands on mine she guided them up and down the soft curve of her hips…_Holy fuck! It would so not be cool for me to get hard right now and I was fighting that shit off hard._

When she leaned her head back to my chest I sang the part of the song in her ear…

"_flip you over good love is what I can provide you, if you don't want it then walk away cause its your right to but I wanna show you to the world never hide you. Cause your the most beautifulest thing that I ever seen, and you got the potential to blow me up like gasoline. Girl, I'm trying to be patient, tryin' to be a gentleman can you see what you are doing to me. Girl!"_

I turned her around to face me. My heart was pounding. Thank God the song finished.

She gave me her biggest smile. She put her hands around my collar pulled me closer to whisper in my ear, "You're a very good dancer, Edward. Your also very, very cute." She gave me a soft chaste kiss on my lips.

I leaned down I felt her sweet warm breath on my neck and whispered back "Your gonna be the death of me Bella." I grabbed her hand so we could walk to the bar.

----------

…. Bella ….

When he grabbed my hand to walk me off the dance floor I felt that hum, again. My body was on fire. He was just so beautiful. What he was doing paying me any kind of attention was beyond me. But I was going to enjoy every last minute.

He lead me to the bar. I sat down on stool feeling giddy. My palm was sweaty. He released my hand and I instantly felt the loss. I turned to face him. I met his gaze and smiled broadly.

I felt a gut wrenching pain when I realized, "Oh. My. God. Edward I'm so sorry. I just realized that your girlfriend probably thinks I'm such a skank. I feel horrible." My face was on fire. How could I be so inconsiderate? I just wasn't thinking. I'm so embarrassed.

He looked angry, "Bella, please calm down. That woman you saw is the skank. I'm sorry you got the impression she was my girlfriend. She is the one that answered your phone call today. We used to date and we haven't for a very long time. She just happened to be here tonight. Her friends took her home because she was drunk and being a nuisance." He offered smiling.

I let out a sigh of relief. Hoping beyond hope that he was being honest about her, "Whoa, thank God. Now I don't feel so bad for rubbing all up on you." I winked.

He gave me that sexy grin, "Anytime you want to rub up on me. Just call be over."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I could jump his bones right here and now.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Edward."

"Your very welcome, Bella. But I should be thanking you. I cock blocked a good portion of the guys in here."

Was he crazy? "Yeah, right. You kept me from dancing all alone and I appreciate it." I was blushing…yet again.

He frowned at me, "You really didn't notice half of the guys here drooling over you. Your not a charity case Bella trust me. I'm just glad you let me dance with you." He rubbed little circles on my back and I got chills.

My heart was singing.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

I crinkled my nose, "I don't drink."

He looked at me skeptically, "But I saw you drinking before."

"Yeah, I drink the tuff stuff water on the rocks with lemon." I giggled.

"Really?"

"Really. I swear." Crossing my heart "I'm a good girl. Don't drink. Don't smoke."

"Don't drink. Don't smoke… what do you do? Okay, then I won't drink for the rest of the night and keep you company."

"Your quoting Adam Ant to me? That is too funny. You don't have to stop drinking on account of me. I just never liked the taste and it always made me just sleepy. I live on a natural high. So party like a rock star if that's what you want."

"No, I'm intoxicated enough by you."

"Why, thank you." I felt the damn heat rush to my face for the 20th time tonight.

He motioned to the bartender, "Two waters please." He gave me a bottle and we walked back over to the family. Everyone was in conversation and joking.

Emmett turned to Edward… "Hey Eddie, there aren't to many men that can hold there own with Bella. You fared pretty well." His eyebrows going up and down.

I smacked him in the arm and Rose smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch!" He screamed. We all laughed.

Edward my hand and moved to the edge of the booth and sat down. Then he pulled me down to sit on his lap. He was rubbing gentle circles up and down my back, again.

I leaned into his ear, "Now who is going to be the death of whom?"

"So, do you think I fared well?" Looking into my eyes.

"You were all right I guess." The heat right to my cheeks.

"Sure now you blush. You sure weren't blushing out there." Pointing to the dance floor.

"Out there. It's not me. It's like I'm another person. I lose myself. I'm free."

His opened wide, "Well don't be that 'free' with anybody else. I don't want to picture you dancing with anyone else that way." He squeezed me.

I pinched his cheek and laughed, "God, you are so cute."

We all danced and were having a great time.

It was 4:00 in the morning and we finally decided to call it a night and go home.

----------

It was quiet in the car he put on some jazz and I closed my eyes and before you know it we were home. I stretched and let out a yawn. He came over to open the door for me.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." My eyes were glossy from exhaustion.

"Your fine. You'll make it up to me." It wasn't a question. He stated it as fact.

"Okay, it's a deal." I promised.

We got into the house and walked up the stairs. Our rooms are on opposite ends of the house. He hesitated for a brief moment when we reached the top landing. It seemed that he made up his mind to walk me to my room. Everyone must have gone off to bed. The house was quiet.

"Edward, thank you for driving me tonight. I had a great time." I stared at the floor suddenly feeling very self conscious.

He moved closer, "Your welcome. I had the best night I have had in a very long time."

We stood silent staring at one another for what seemed like a lifetime. I know it was only a short moment, but one I wanted to hold onto just a little longer. Both of us were seeming to contemplate what we were going to do next.

"Edward." I swallowed hard

He looked puzzled, "Yes?"

"Will you please kiss me. I don't want to tease or be teased anymore." I said breathlessly.

No need for further encouragement. He looked into my eyes then searching for God knows what. Then I swear his eyes were sparkling again, "Whatever you want my Bella."

His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. He leaned his head down and I met his beautiful mouth. His lips were soft and smooth.

My hand reached in to his hair and pressed myself into his chest. I so desperately wanted to feel him against me. My mouth opened for him happily. His tongue finding mine eagerly. I let out the lowest sigh.

I felt his lips smile. I opened my eyes to him and returned the smile. It was perfection. Not to soft and not sloppy. It was filled with something I couldn't put my finger on.

He brought his hand to the back my neck and slowly running his thumb across my jaw. Both of us breathless we leaned our heads against one another…

"Ehhmm!" Emmett.

We froze. "Aw. Fuck!" Edward said, but never letting me go. I know we looked like two kids caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"Bella are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Why is Eddie giving you mouth to mouth!? Or is he trying to suck the blood right out of ya?!" He laughed patting Edward on the back as he walked by. "Relax kids, I'm just getting some water and Tylenol."

I took a deep breath. Put my head on his chest. I wanted to die, "We are so never going to hear the end of it." But I chuckled.

He grabbed my hips again. Kissing me very tenderly on my lips, "You'd better get to bed. I can't be held responsible for what might happen if you don't."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again. Before I pulled away I ran my tongue along his lips and sucked on his bottom lip, "Sweet dreams Edward. Thanks again for a really good night."

I opened the door and walked in closing it quietly behind me. As soon I took two steps into the room I did a happy dance and jumped up and down. _Hot damn_! _Yes! Yes! Yes! Go Bella, its your birthday!_

I took off my clothes, brushed my teeth and jumped into bed. I thought it would have been hard to fall asleep because I was still on such a high, but I finally drifted into slumber with I smile plastered across my very happy lips!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to the few that have reviewed...I appreciate it so much.**

**This is my first FF and I have no clue what I'm doing. I just had this idea and am going with it.**

**Lastly, I don't have a BETA and I'm sure it shows. So bear with me if my punctuations /or spelling are not perfect. I'm trying here....LOL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!**

* * *

**…. Bella ….**

I felt warmth of the sun on my face. The smell from the roses in the garden penetrating my nose. I was having that same dream again. Only this time I was alone and looking for…god know what.

I was in a semi-conscious sleep. Somewhere in the far off distance I heard a noise…a child's giggle?

I felt a slight movement of the mattress, "Bella! Bella! Wake up sleepy head!" sounding a lot like a kid trying to get their parent to wake up and play for the day.

"Good morning, Alice." I sounded like a frog being chocked.

"Don't you sound lovely. And good afternoon, is more like it." She chirped.

"What time is it?" Stretching on the bed.

She leaned over and kissed my forehead, "It's 1:00. You need to get downstairs. Esme making brunch."

"Can I shower first?"

"Please do." Waving her hand in front of her face and holding her nose.

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Your an ass!"

"So, did you have fun last night?" Raising her eyebrow.

She laid down next to me. We both leaned on our sides to face each other, "I had one of the best nights ever."

"We noticed you and Edward were quite chummy?" She said slyly.

"I couldn't stop myself. Was I that bad?" Putting my hand over my mouth.

"I've never seen you like that. In fact, I've never seen Edward like that either. There wasn't anything bad Bella." She smiled musingly, "Not at all. I think it's great. I had a feeling you guys would hit it off."

"Yes, you're the all knowing and all seeing Madam Twinkles." Whirling my finger around my head to motion that she is crazy. "Never seen me like what?"

"Whatever, I have a touch of OCD and I'm hyper, but far from crazy." She stuck her tongue out as if that proved a point, "There was a certain spark when you guys were together. I can't put it into words." Flailing her arms in the air. "It was just nice to see is all." She stroked my cheek, "Now go get ready. I'm hungry. I'll meet you downstairs." She jumped off the bed. Then winked at me before marching out the door.

I sat for a moment rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

Last night was…_amazing._ Maybe it was just amazing to me. What if he woke up this morning and thought that is was the worst mistake he ever made. God, what am I thinking…it was just one night, just one kiss, just hand holding and teasing. Right?

I don't want to ruin whatever it was. It was special and fun and if he wants nothing more to do with me then so be it.

_Dammit_…I'll just go with the flow and pray I don't end up drowning.

**----------**

**I jumped into the much needed shower. I threw on a pair of navy blue Capri length yoga pants and my grey NYPD tank top. My hair was up in a sloppy ponytail.**

**Everyone was already sitting outside on the lanai eating. "Buenos dias familia!" I waved.**

"Good afternoon, Bella!!" Everyone Yelled.

There was a ton of food. Fresh fruit, pancakes, bacon and eggs. And the boys were not wasting any of it. I was watching them all with amusement, they all looked like they haven't eaten for days.

I made myself a small plate of pancakes, strawberries and bacon. I poured some orange juice and went to sit by Alice. I nudged her with my elbow and smiled. She returned the gesture.

"Everything looks delicious Esme." I smiled appreciatively.

"Enjoy Honey. You just make sure you eat. There is plenty of it." It must be a prerequisite for Moms to make sure you eat…go figure.

Alice looked at me, "What do you want to do today Bella?"

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" I shrugged.

"Let's just keep it low key. We all had a lot to drink last night. I'm nursing a slight headache."

It didn't take long for Emmett to chime in, "That's a good idea. I know I had a lot to drink last night. My head is humming too." His had a mischievous grin. And his little dimples were showing and working hard, "You know I had so much to drink I was seeing things last night. I could swear I saw Eddie giving Bella mouth to mouth in the upstairs hallway." His eyebrows going up and down.

_**Smack! **_Rose hit him in the back of the head, "You mind your business Emmett Cullen."

"Ow! Hey, Mom did you see what Rose just did." He pouted and rubbed his head.

Esme laughed, "I didn't see anything at all."

One red face coming up…I was mortified but I laughed nervously. I scowled at Emmett, "Now you know why I don't drink. You see things and get headaches!"

Thankfully Jasper saw my discomfort, "Low key is okay by me. I'm hung over too."

Edward said, "I'm fine with just chillin out with everyone." He looked towards me coyly.

We all finished eating and helped clean up.

Esme and Carlisle went to get run some errands, "We shouldn't be long. Kids please behave." Just before they walked out they looked at Emmett, "And by 'kids' we mean mostly you Emmett!"

The front door closed and everything was quiet. Everyone froze and was looking at me.

"What?" I looked at Emmett.

Emmett had an evil grin. I knew it was on…Shit!! He started to chase me.

I jumped over the giant ottoman in the middle of the living room and yelled,

"Dammit, Bear! I thought you were hung-over."

"Yeah, but I suddenly feel so much better!" He cut me off and grabbed me.

He was ready to wrestle me to the ground when I yelled, "I'm gonna tell Esme and Carlisle!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, "FINE!" he pouted, "Your such a tattle tale!"

Rose grabbed his hand, "Come on you big baby I can think of something else you can play with?"

He stuck his tongue out at me and they marched upstairs.

Alice and Jasper went upstairs as soon as they finished cleaning up.

Edward was staring at me and grinning, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"It appears that way." The butterflies in my stomach were going crazy.

Edward held out his hand to me, "Want to watch a movie with me?"

"Okay. What do you wanna watch?" I grabbed his hand and we made our way to the theater room.

"How about something funny?" He looked at me sideways.

"I could go for something funny."

We walked to the theater room. A huge projection screen hung in the center of the wall. An oversized sectional sofa with large cushions was centered against the wall straight across from the screen. Everything in the room was meant for lounging and comfort.

"How about Dodgeball?"

"Only if you can tell me the 5 rules of Dodgeball." I raised an eyebrow.

He tapped his finger on his chin, "Dodge, Duck, Dip, Dive and….I forgot!"

"Duh, Dodge!" He rolled his eyes at me.

I tucked my legs underneath myself and sat down in the corner while he got the movie ready.

He hopped over the sofa ready to sit in he middle. Before he got comfortable he waved his arm in the air as if I were 50ft away from him, "Hey, you over there why don't you move over here?" He tapped on the cushion next to him.

I placed one of the throw pillows between us laying down and rested my head on the pillow. The movie started and we were quiet and I yawned.

"You know we don't have to watch this if your too tired." He moved my hair away from my face.

"No, I'm fine. I'm in the mood for a good laugh." Well, it took about 15 minutes into the movie for me to fall asleep.

Suddenly, it was so quiet that I woke up. I opened my eyes and looked up. He was smiling down at me. My first thought was how I would love to wake up like that everyday, that face looking at me just like he was now.

"Oops! Sorry, I did it again. I guess I wasn't much company." I said shyly.

"Nothing to apologize for. You can't help being tired. Now you owe me one."

"Don't I owe you two now?"

"No. Just one. You paid me back one already."

"How was that?"

"Because you were dreaming about me. And it must have been a good one because you were calling my name a lot!" He got a good laugh.

I sat up, straightening up to face him. I couldn't take the heat on my face, "God, how long were you watching me and how long was I babbling for?"

"Only for few minutes. You know you smile and are happy even in your sleep. I think I could watch you sleep for hours." He leaned over to me and kissed my lips softly. That humming sensation ran right down my spine and I shivered.

My hands ran up his strong muscular arms up towards the back of his neck. Needing to pull myself closer to him and wanting to deepen the kiss. But he broke the kiss, "Your making it very difficult to be…gentle." He smiled. Then he moved to sit further away from me.

I swallowed and sighed, "You know I'm a big girl I can handle it. I'm not made of glass. I won't break." I couldn't meet his gaze. I kept my hands folded on my lap.

Seeming to see my feelings of rejection he pulled my chin up to face him, "I like you Bella I don't want to fuck this up is all - Whatever this is. Can we pace this slowly Bella?" He looked at me with such sincerity, it melted me.

I smiled, "Okay. I like you to Edward. Slow works for me too. It's hard but I will try."

"Good." He turned facing me.

I turned my body so that I was facing him as well, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Where were you yesterday when that girl answered your phone? I know you said you were no longer seeing her but it dawned on me that you were obviously together if she answered the phone." Bracing myself for the answer.

He sighed and was pinching his nose.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to it really none of my business." _Oh, man this is bad_.

"Bella, you can ask me anything anytime." He let out a long slow breath, "Just the thought of her irritates me. Her name is Victoria. She is my booking and talent agent. I was taking care of some business with her yesterday but stepped away when you called. She decided to take it upon herself to answer my phone.

It was a gross error in judgment in dating her. I should have never dated someone I work with. Now I am just suffering the consequences. She's been making things very difficult to say the least."

"Then why was she there last night? I saw her pawing at you."

"Who knows. I think she was entertaining a new client. I didn't ask her to come out if that's what your thinking. I know she was touchy feely, but really Bella I'm so not interested in her." He searched my eyes for a confirmation of my understanding.

He kissed my hand, "I think I'm gonna have Rose kick her ass. Maybe then she'll get the hint."

I had to laugh at the thought. She would do it without hesitation, "So are you dating anyone else I have to 'worry' about?"

"No. Do I need to worry about anyone?" One eyebrow raised awaiting my response.

I tapped my finger on my cheek, "Hmm, Let me think about that for a minute." I smiled widely.

"Oh, so you think your cute, huh?" Suddenly he lunged forward and pushed me on my back and started tickling me relentlessly.

".God. Ed-Vampire please stop!"

"Vampire, huh!" He grabbed my hands and held them over my head. "I'm gonna show you Vampire." He growled and started biting my neck playfully.

"S-stop, p-please don't I can't stand the site of blood!" God, I almost couldn't get the words out from laughing so hard. It didn't help that I was being completely aroused with him laying on top of me. The fact that he was aroused didn't escape my notice either.

The biting stopped and replaced his with soft wet sucking kisses. I was released from his strong hold.

My hands were now free and I reached my hand up to glide my fingers through his hair. Softly scratching his scalp, "Bella, you have no idea how good that feels."

He kissed me all over my face - my cheeks, eyes and nose. When we reached my lips he brushed them slowly with his tongue.

I wanted to crash into his mouth but I stopped myself. Instead I looked at him and smirked. I traced his lips with my tongue. He tried to lean to kiss me and I said, "No. No. No. stay very still I want to try something."

Taking his face in my hands I stared into his gorgeous green eyes and bit his bottom lip gently. Placing wet kisses down his throat. Sucking and nibbling the base of his neck. I felt him swallow hard. Placing my lips around his Adams apple and licking as I made my way back up to his face. Tracing his ear with my tongue. He moaned.

Whispering in his ear I said, "You like that, huh?" I continued to sucked on his earlobe while running my fingers through his hair.

He nodded "Yes. Very much." and swallowed hard, again. His breathing became heavier.

I did the same on the other side. I moaned in his ear. Making my way back to lips again. Licking them and spreading them open with my tongue.

He opened his mouth for me inviting our tongues to meet.

My head was swimming. Grabbing this shirt to pull him closer to me and wrapping my arms around his neck. I inhaled and the smell of him overtook me. The scents of rain, summer breezes and vanilla made my shiver in delight.

We pulled away from our embrace just enough to look at one another. I caressed the side of his face.

He placed a kiss this inside of my hand, "That was very nice."

I said simply, "Very."

We were so involved with our own little world we didn't realize how much time had past until we heard everyone stirring around the house.

Begrudgingly we stepped out of our bubble.

We could hear Emmett and Rose in the kitchen. And saw Jazzy with Alice playing in the pool. Esme and Carlisle had arrived as we entered the kitchen.

Edward and I helped them set the table outside on the lanai. It seemed we were Barbecuing.

Emmett cooked up a storm and we all stuffed our faces.

----------

Edward and I decided we were going to bake a cake for dessert. Making it from scratch was out of the question. Too much work and we didn't want to take two hours to make it. Everyone stayed outside while we made our way back into the kitchen.

"Since you owe me I get to pick which flavor cake we make. I want Chocolate." He pulled out the box.

"I like chocolate anyway, so there." Sticking my tongue out at him like a child petulant child.

With his sexy smile he said, "Don't stick it out unless your going to use it."

"Let's make the cake first. Then we can talk about when and if I'm going to use my tongue." I gave a mischievous grin. He shook his head and laughed.

I grabbed the ingredients and preheated the oven. He got the mixing bowl, mixer, and cake pan. We mixed everything.

Then I made the mistake of sticking my finger in the bowl and licking the icing off of my finger. No one could have looked more adorable, he was smiling ear to ear.

Raising my eyebrow, "Oh, you like that do you?"

He nodded very slowly and swallowed really hard.

I couldn't help myself I love the reaction so much I did it again only slower and I moaned when it was in my mouth. Then winked at him when it was all off.

He blinked slowly and moved closer. The smile still there. I grabbed his hand and put his finger in the bowl this time. Putting his finger in my mouth sucking the chocolate off his finger and pulling his finger out slowly.

Grabbing me by the back of my neck he pulled me to him and gave me a deep long kiss. I could feel his arousal against me again. _God, he is so damn sexy_.

He excused himself a minute. In the meantime, I put the cake into the oven while I waited for him to come back into the kitchen. I was leaning on the counter when felt his hand around my waist then he patted my behind. Letting out a yelp I jumped and raised my eyebrow, "Cheap thrills." I pushed him playfully.

Narrowing his eyes at me, "Can we keep the finger licking down to a minimum? The family is walking around and I would prefer they not see me at attention if you get my drift."

I laughed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I was going to have that kind of affect." I said coyly.

"Yeah, I know you don't know what kind of affect you have on me. That is why I'm letting you know." We both laughed.

In came the loud booming voice, "Hey, Eddie what's so funny!"

"Yeah, why don't you tell Bear what's so funny." I laughed harder. He blush for a quick second.

"Well, Bella was showing me the right way to get chocolate out of a bowl. Why don't you show Emmett how you showed me?" He turned the table on me that evil, sexy man.

"I would but there is no more to lick right now. Darn, it would have been fun to show my big honey Bear how to do it." Two can play that game. I winked at him.

"You are really pushing your luck today missy!" The chase was on…

Emmett was totally confused. "What the hell is the big deal about licking the bowl?!"

Rose had walked in mid conversation but already got the gist. She smacked Emmett in the back of the head,

"Ha! that didn't hurt this time."

So she smacked him again. "Ouch! okay that one smarts!"

Then the light bulb went off in his head, "Oh!! I get it now."

Rose smiled and kissed him on the lips "Your not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I love you to death."

Edward chased me out to the pool area. Before you know it he caught me from behind, his arms wrapped around me tight. I squirmed, "Do you wanna get more cake mix for Emmett!? I think he would really enjoy me showing him how I get the chocolate out of the bowl!"

"So you think your funny, huh?!." With an evil grin he flung me into the pool.

He was laughing at me.

Suddenly a squeaky little voice shouted, "Stop picking on my friend!" and Edward was in the pool right along side me.

Alice was laughing. Then she came flying across the pool too.

Jasper was cracking up. Two seconds later he was in.

Emmett was laughing and pointing…"Your not gonna push Twinkles in the pool and get away with it!"

Then came Rose clearing her throat behind Emmett. He jumped in before she pushed him in, "Cheater!" She yelled and giggled.

Then the last one we expected to do anything Esme pushed Carlisle in.

Rose and Esme were the last ones standing so to speak. They both looked at each other held hands and jumped in canon ball style.

We all played in the water for a few more minutes. This was one of the reasons why I loved this family so much. The affection, the laughter and harmony. It wasn't perfect but it was a good balance.

I didn't always mind being an only child because I learned to be independent. But I always wondered if I missed something by not having siblings. My parents loved me and I never wanted for anything. But Dad worked a lot and Mom was a little flighty. So, that left me alone and lonely more than I care to think about. Gratefully in this moment with the Cullen family I was neither and happy to be part of something bigger.

----------

I jumped out of the pool to take the cake out of the oven.

While it cooled. Esme helped me bring out the plates outside, "Bella." She had a peculiar expression on her face.

"Yes, Esme."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I was genuinely puzzled.

"For being part of my family and for allowing me to be part of yours." Her eyes were watery and of course mine followed suit.

"Aw, Esme thank you so much for being like a second Mom to me. I don't know what these college years would have been like without you guys letting me come around." I embraced her and kissed her cheek.

We finished setting up the table for desert. I was placing the cake on the table when Edward snaked his arm around my waste pulling me towards him and kissing me. I smiled broadly and rubbed my nose against his. He returned the smile ever so sweetly.

As we stood and looked at each other I realized that it was our first public display of affection.

The silence around us was deafening. We looked around to see that the jaws of every single member of the family was dropped open.

Alice was the first to speak, "I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Way to go Eddie." Emmett punched Edward in the arm.

He turned quickly to grab Rose's hand before she could smack him in the head.

But not before Esme reached over and pinched him in the arm. "Ouch! Dammit."

Everyone cracked up.

Jasper, Rose and Alice cleaned up. Emmett was getting a movie ready. Carlisle grabbed Esme and went to lay on the hammock.

Edward grabbed my hand and took me out further into the backyard. We walked a good distance from the house. I had never ventured passed the pool area.

It was a little slice of heaven… A pond with a little waterfalls, surrounded by wild flowers and filled with Koi. Along side the pond sat a huge Oak tree. The tree was so big it held a big bench swing. It overlooked the valley down below.

Edward sat down on the bench motioned for me to sit next to him on the bench.

Letting my feet dangle and sway, "This so quiet and beautiful."

Edward held my hand and made small circles with his thumb on my knuckles, "I come here often when I need to get my head straight. It's peaceful." Making the statement and watching me as he pushed the swing with his legs so that we would sway back and forth.

We spoke about everything and nothing. Pausing from time to time in companionable silence. Both just enjoying one another's company.

Still I couldn't help but wonder why in the world he was wanting to spend the day talking to me.

And because he let me I kept asking questions, I swallowed hard, "Edward, how many girlfriends have you had?"

His expression thoughtful, "I don't think I've ever had a girlfriend not in the traditional sense. Having a girlfriend implies more of a relationship. I've never done that. That was reserved for people like Jasper or Emmett. There hasn't been anyone that I was willing to do the girlfriend thing with."

That certainly wasn't the answer I was expecting.

I mean I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm here for the summer then off to Paris for a semester. Then God only knows what is in store for me.

On top of that he lives in New York. Only venturing here from time to time. Where would that leave me? _It leaves me right where I am…alone and lets not forget lonely._

Who knows what he was thinking with regard to me anyway. I was too scared to find out. Somewhere in the back of my clouded mind I knew that it was just this, just now. Because I was me and I couldn't expect more than a friendship from someone who was so clearly out of my league.

I wished I didn't ask the question in the first place. Not because I didn't appreciate his honest answer, but because somewhere in the back of my mind I wished that we could be more.

Now it was too late to take it back. And because I'm a masochist, "How many women have you been intimate with?"

He sighed, "About…10 or so." He blushed and for some reason it made me feel a little better.

My eyes shot open wide, "Or so? Edward you're a man whore! Although that figure doesn't really surprise me."

He had the grace to look embarrassed, "Whore…I think that is a pretty average figure." He frowned, "And why are you not surprised?"

"Well, look at you Edward. You're a walking Greek statue. Woman must throw themselves at your feet all the time?"

"I know I'm not Freddy Krueger, but you get bored with the attention. None of it is real. Everyone was out for something, never just me. My money or my name. Dating a 'Cullen' has advantages. Whatever that means."

I wondered if he thought that of me. His family is a pillar in this community. Any girl would be lucky to be seen in their company. Not to mention they are hot as hell!

"Did you love any of these girls?" My mouth is dry.

"No. I assume that when it's the real thing I won't want to be with anyone else." His expression puzzled me. Could there be more meaning behind the words? I was at a loss. "Can I ask some questions now?" He asked.

"Ask away." Shrugging my shoulders.

With a mischievous smile, "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Two."

"Two?" He laughed.

I turn red. I suddenly had a lump in my throat, "Yes, just two." I whispered and sighed.

"Bella I'm sorry I thought you were joking. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just find it so hard to believe."

"Why? Edward, look at me. I mean really look. I'm not a small girl. I reached my height of 5'10" in my freshman year in high school. I wear a size 12, I have big boobs, my butt is more than a hand full. God, I'm not a cow but most guys are pretty superficial they look at me and pass me right by for the thinner pretty girl standing right next to me. It didn't matter what I said or what a great person I am they just looked at my outside and past me right up." I took a deep breath and continued,

"My one boyfriend James saw passed that. But he just kept trying to pressure me to sleep with him and it was making me feel uncomfortable to say the least. So I dumped him. The only other person was Jacob and I love him dearly but I'm not in love with him. Thankfully he realized he didn't feel more for me either." I couldn't take my eyes off the grass below my feet. I didn't want to look up after my word vomit. I let out a deep sigh. I felt the burning in my eyes and I was biting my lip to keep from crying.

When I looked up he was staring at me with his brows furrowed, "Please don't be upset." His lips touch mine softly and caressing my face.

He continued, "From the first moment I saw you I didn't see anything but how beautiful you are on the outside. You've got this incredible voluptuous body. Your legs are hot as hell and they go on for days. Those eyes are like chocolate kisses, your smile is brighter than the sun. Your lips are full and perfect. There is nothing, absolutely nothing I see that is physically unappealing.

Then in getting to know you. I find your unbelievable - your funny, smart and a million other things I can't put into words. I feel lucky that you have even bothered to give me the time of day."

He rendered me speechless. I didn't want to speak for fear of saying anything that made me sound like a complete idiot. I fought it but the tears escaped me. I hated crying in front of anyone. I especially didn't want to do it now in front of Edward.

The way he was looking at me just now took my breath away, "Bella, your eyes speak louder than anything you could possibly put into words. No one in there right mind wouldn't want you."

I couldn't take one more second. I crashed my lips to his. I kissed him hard and deep because I wanted to express every bit of feeling that I couldn't put into words. And he reciprocated heartily. My hand found its favorite spot in the back of his hair. Our tongues was weaving magic in our mouths. I pulled away leaning my forehead against his. Breathless from our passionate kiss.

Finally recovering, "Thank you. I'm not used to anyone having such lovely things to say about me. You make me feel…just feel." I let out breathlessly.

He pushed my hair away from my face and touched my cheek softly. "Thank you for today. For being so open with me. You're a special girl Bella. I really like you a lot." He took a deep breath. "One last question?"

I nodded, "Okay."

"Did you ever sleep with Jacob?"

Heat rising in my face. I whispered my response, "No. We came close a few times. I told you I wasn't in love with Jacob so I couldn't give that part of myself to him. It has to mean something to me and to the man I'm with also."

He had no response he just looked at my with the an intensity that I was growing used to and actually quite fond of. Putting his hand on my neck he pulling me towards his face and kissed me. Softly letting his tongue caress my mouth. He nibbled on my lower lip. I smiled. I waited for his tongue to enter my mouth again so I could suck on his tongue. Then we stopped suddenly.

I blinked and smiled, "Did I do something wrong?" I asked puzzled.

He stood up and took me by the hand, "No, nothing is wrong at all. In fact, you do everything just right." He blushed.

"Oh. I'm sorry Edward. I'll stop kissing you if I make you feel uncomfortable." Which would really suck.

He just smiled that sexy crooked smile, "Fuck No! Your not going to stop do any such thing. I'm a big boy I can handle it." Throwing my words back at me.

We started walking back towards the house, "I think its time go inside its getting a little cool out here for you."

"Really, I found it very hot just a minute ago." I giggled.

"Yeah, Yeah. Let's go my little seductress!" He shook his head and sighed.

I could have sworn I heard him say, "Gonna be the fucking death of me."

----------

We went inside. Everyone was watching a movie.

Before we could sit down and join everyone. Jasper asked if we could get some popcorn for him and Alice. Then everyone wanted popcorn.

Edward and I went to get it. We made three bags of popcorn. Every time he made a bag I ate a little popcorn, "Are you going to keep eating popcorn and not give me any? Your so selfish." He pouted jokingly.

"Tsk-Tsk - Your such a baby." I laughed.

I took a kernel out of the bowl and fed it to him. He stop me from pulling my hand away and sucked on my finger. My eyes grew wide.

"Do you really want to play this game now?" I said in my low seductive voice.

"Uh, No! Your right. Cut it out Bella.. I just wanted some freakin' popcorn!" He slapped my hand. I shook my head and laughed.

After handing out the popcorn Edward and I made our way to an unoccupied corner. I grabbed a pillow placed it on his lap and laid my head down. He looked down at me and smiled, "Are you quite comfortable?" he teased.

Nodding, yes. I reached up and touched his face and smiled. He bent to kiss my forehead. As he started to play with my hair and I dozed off…yet again!

* * *

A/N: Just a little FYI - I will be posting pics for my story on my page really soon.

Thanks for reading.... Hope your enjoying it!


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: TWILIGHT…DON'T OWN IT…. __JUST LIKE PLAYING WITH IT!!_

_**Lemon Alert! ** Proceed with caution ** Not intended for anyone under 18 **_

* * *

…_. Bella …._

_Having dreams is something I'm familiar with of course. Having dreams that reoccurred was never something that I could recall experiencing. Now lately whenever I fall asleep that is exactly what keeps happening. It's not like I mind the dream. It's beautiful and comforting, but it leaves me wanting more._

_As I dreamed of sitting in the garden and playing my piano I felt that hum deep down in my body sending chills down my spine._

_Edward._

_Before I opened my eyes I could feel him. Sense him. Then I felt his lips brushing across my ear. His hands rubbing my back gently, "Bella, Bella, wake-up you fell asleep sweetheart. Let's get you up to bed." _

"_Hmm. I don't wanna go to bed. I'm so comfy here." I whined like a child._

_Blinking my eyes open I slowly turned to face my dream man. I smiled, "I keep falling asleep around you. I'm not sure if that's a good sign." I reached up to kiss him on his nose._

"_It's my sparkling personality that makes you doze off." He grinned._

_I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I think that might be it." Being quite the smart ass. _

_He made a face with mock astonishment. _

"_Trust me, I don't think your personality has anything to do with it. I think it's because you make me feel a little too comfortable."_

"_I suppose that is a bad thing?" Goodness he pouted. Pouted! Like I didn't want to kiss his mouth more than I already did, he has to go and pout. He's killing me here_.

I moved off of his lap but my back felt stiff. I needed to stretch out. I rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Laying onto my back then lifting my knees to my chest I breathed. I felt my muscles relieve somewhat. Then keeping my legs bent I put my feet on the floor and my hands to the sides of my head. I lifted into a bridge. I held the position for a moment then relaxed and got up.

Finding myself being stared at by a wide eyed Edward, "Fuck, Bella!"

I looked down at myself, "Huh, What?"

"How do you manage to look so amazing just by stretching out?" His big green eyes caressed by body with one glance.

I bit my lip and started that infernal blushing, "It's a natural talent, I guess."

I outstretch my hand for him to walk with me back upstairs. At his touch I felt that hum again. The magnetic pull that flowed between us. I welcomed the feeling.

All too quickly I was in front of my room door. The butterflies in my stomach were working hard, "I had a really nice time with you today." Loosening my hand from his, I attempted to turn towards the door.

He held my hand in place and squeezed tighter, "I'm not ready to say good night to you yet. Would you like to come to my room for little while?"

I couldn't keep the ridiculous grin off of my face, "Okay."

_Breath Bella. Just breath!_

_----------_

Edward's room was the only occupied bedroom on that side of the house. When he opened the door I was stunned. It was huge.

With his hand on my back he eased me into the room ahead of him.

I gasped, "Wow!"

The décor of the room was masculine. There was a very large king sized bed centered in the middle of the wall with rich brown and beige colored bedding. There was a nightstand to one side of the bed. At the foot of the bed was a very large, brown leather tufted ottoman.

There was a built in wall unit that housed a flat screen television. And flanked on one side of the unit were shelves filled floor to ceiling. One side with CD's and albums. The other was filled with Books. A desk with a computer sat off to one corner.

The most stunning part of the room beside the man that was currently in it was the view. One of the walls was made entirely of windows and two French doors that lead to the balcony with a view that overlooked the city of Los Angeles. _Amazing. _

---------

Edward was busying himself putting on some music, as I moved over to admire the books and CD's.

I realized that his selection of books was as eclectic as his taste in music, "Your taste in books and music is very…interesting."

"Really, how so?"

"Well, your music for instance… you have Mozart here." I pointed and then skimmed my fingers along the CDs stopping as I found another one, "and then you have… Barry Manilow?" Pulling it from the shelf, "Barry Manilow. Really?" I bit my lip trying stifle the laugh.

He snatched it out of my hand, "It's my mom's! I must have put it there accidentally. Besides _Mandy_ and _Weekends In New England_ are classics."

Okay that did it, I laughed so hard my sides hurt, "Edward, admit it. You're a 'Fanilow'!"

"A what!?"

"A die hard Manilow fan… a Fanilow. I have to admit I find you even sexier now." Wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Whatever." He smiled and rolled his eyes at me. He excused himself and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

In the meantime, I walked out to the balcony. The beautiful song started to play _Yo-Yo Ma (Bach - The Prelude)._

Right at that moment the little voices inside my head were driving me insane…

_What are you doing? He told you he doesn't do the 'girlfriend' thing. He's leaving. You can't hold a man like Edward… _

_Oh shut up! Don't you think I know that I may not be… enough. I know what my reflection looks like. Don't big girls need love too? Don't I deserve the fairytale because I'm smart and funny and…good enough!_

In the middle of my little internal monologue I felt the hum. I got goose bumps and I knew that Edward was standing behind me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I leaned my head back into his chest, then he rocked us back and forth. My hand was rubbing his arms and he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

I sighed contentedly, "Your very lucky to have such a beautiful view."

"I feel very lucky right now. But the beauty outside my window doesn't compare to the one in my arms."

I turned to face him. I gave him one of my brightest smiles, "You make me a puddle of mush you know that."

I leaned my head on the crook of his neck and took a deep breath. Our bodies seemed to mold into on another. I so loved the feel of his body against mine, so warm and inviting. My heart was so full. I didn't want this moment to end.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his hands on the small of my back. I felt his hand come up my spine causing me to shiver. I closed my eyes at the sensation and let out a little sigh.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly.

He cleared his throat, "Yes. Bella."

"I really should go. I need a shower. I feel sticky from the pool. And I have to get up early tomorrow. I have a long day ahead of me." Pulling away to look at his face.

It looked like he was pouting, "Okay. Are you leaving early tomorrow?"

"No. I have a game in the morning with Bear."

"Game. What game?"

"I play softball with Bear on Sunday mornings."

"Doesn't he play on a men's team?" He tilted his head in question.

"Yeah, and so?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyebrows raised, "Is that safe for you to play on a men's team."

Just like a man I thought. I pointed my finger into his chest, "Well, I'm a big girl." Motioning to my body. "And I can play with the big boys any day."

He looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry. I wasn't implying that you couldn't play. I just don't want to see you get hit with the ball."

I huffed, "First of all I have a glove to catch the ball with. I don't play barehanded you know. Second, There is always a possibility of getting hit regardless and its happened. Lastly, I choose to play so I know the chance I take." He had the nerve to smile. Damn that sexy smile.

He leaned in to kiss me, "Don't get your panties twisted. I'm just being protective, sorry. Do you mind if I come watch?"

What a silly question. I wanted him to always be with me. I kissed him back, "I absolutely want you there. The family sometimes come to the games anyway."

Something in his expression I couldn't read. He seemed to hesitate before he asked, "Do you have a date after the game?"

"What? No, I don't have a date." Finding that very amusing, "This is what my day will be like tomorrow - I have the game, then the team usually goes out for breakfast afterwards. Then add to that travel time. My day is about half shot right there. Then I have to get ready and drive down to the marina. I have a gig down there in the evening."

"Oh." Was all he said.

Trying to get up the nerve for what I was going to ask I swallowed thickly and I bit my lip, "Would you like to come to my gig? I mean, I understand if you don't want to come so please don't feel obligated. After all you have be hanging out with me all day today and I don't want to get sick of me. You can say…"

Interrupting my verbal spillage with a kiss, "Your so fucking adorable when you get nervous. I want to spend as much time with you as you allow me to Bella. I would love to spend all day with you tomorrow and any day for that matter. I'm looking forward to it."

I blushed furiously, "I'm going to leave now before I never do."

His eyes were imploring, "You don't have to leave Bella. I wish you wouldn't."

I reached my hand to his face and leaned into his soft welcoming lips. We kissed not with need but with tenderness, "Edward," I whispered, "slow remember?"

"Fuck this is hard as shit. Okay, slow." Those eyes were burning a hole deep into my soul.

I gave my best smile and went out the door, "Buenas noche, Mi corazon."

To my surprise he responded with perfect fluency, "Buenas noche, querida."

----------

My body was tingly all over, I couldn't help feeling like I was floating on a cloud. This has all been like a dream from which I never want to wake up.

I got to my room and quickly stripped out of my clothes and throwing them into the hamper.

The quick shower I intended to take went right out the window once the water touched my body. I couldn't resist just standing there and letting the water envelope me.

I didn't realize how really wound up I was. I was in dire need of some tension release. Sometimes I had to take matters into my owns hands - so to speak. Although, I didn't do it frequently it wasn't uncommon for me to masturbate. Realizing what I wanted to do I relaxed and closed my eyes opening my mind to thoughts of Edward.

I poured soap into my bath sponge. Rubbing the slick soap filled sponge onto my body. All the while envisioning Edward running his hands against my body. My nipples became instantly erect. I couldn't help but to emit a soft moan.

I moved my hands between my legs to my center. The moisture that my body created is a clear indication of how worked up I am. My finger run circles around my nub and between my lips. Slowly I slide a finger inside of me. With my other hand I squeeze my nipple hard. I needed release.

I put my leg up on the bench in the shower so that I could have better access. It is Edwards mouth and hands that I see as I touch myself.

His mouth my breast, his finger inside me. Quickening the pace of my finger I add another. _Oh, God. _It doesn't take long before my orgasm rips through me. When I'm done I hold myself up against the tile because my legs feel a bit shaky.

After I wash and condition my hair, then rinse off my body. I feel clean and very relaxed.

----------

I put my favorite pink and black hello kitty boxer shorts set. I pulled my hair in a sloppy ponytail and off to bed.

When I laid down I couldn't sleep, my mind kept playing music in my head. I grabbed my book that was filled with my music compositions and made my way downstairs to the family room.

The house was so silent. It was pretty late, everyone was in their rooms and probably sleeping. I often played after everyone went to bed and no one ever complained, but tonight Edward was upstairs and I didn't know if he was sleeping or if he would mind. I pushed the thought out of my mind. I needed to get this down.

Stroking the keys on the piano made me smile.

I started picturing every note of my composition before playing it. Then I started writing furiously. Everything came into place quickly. When I was satisfied with the music I played the piece entirely. _Perfect._

I started to write the lyrics, but felt too exhausted to continue. Knowing that I had to get up early I stopped myself. It would be really east for me to just continue into the wee hours of the morning.

I climbed back upstairs - which felt like a mountain at this point.

I was out like a light when I finally hit the pillow.

* * *

_A/N: Just wanted to say **thanks** for reading....__and to let everyone know that I added a link to my profile (some pics and music for the story). The playlist is in order of appearance for the story. I will be adding as I go along_.


End file.
